Made for Each Other
by DeathGoblin
Summary: Ichigo meets his match as he accepts an offer he would be crazy to refuse, but was this relationship meant to be, and how will it affect everyone else? Takes place shortly after Aizen escapes.
1. The Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo reclined under a tree in the forest below Sokyoku hill. Recovery at the fourth division had been a rough ordeal for him with squad eleven around.

He was glad that he could finally have a peaceful summer. His friends had decided to stay in the soul society for a few weeks. They didn't have anything better to do when they got back, seeing as how they had all finished their summer projects early.

He heard a rustle of leaves in the trees before a figure dropped to the ground in front of him.

He sat up and looked at the figure carefully before registering who she was.

"Soi Fong?" He was confused as to why the 2nd division captain would pay him a visit.

"It's captain Soi Fong to you Ryoka. I've been meaning to speak with you for a while."

"Why?"

"For starters, I want to know how you were able to defeat Byakuya Kuchiki. He was one of the strongest captains of the 13 squads. How could you defeat him?"

"I used my Bankai."

Soi Fong raised an eyebrow. "As if you could know Bankai. I'll bet it was nothing more than luck."

Ichigo stood up with a smug look on his face. "Want me to prove it?"

The moment he finished that sentence, Ichigo was sent flying by a roundhouse kick to the face.

Soi Fong stood over him with a smirk. "You're not used to hand to hand combat are you Ryoka?"

Growling, Ichigo stood up and dusted himself off. "What the fu-"

He was sent flying again by another kick.

"Show it to me Ryoka. Show me this Bankai of yours…if it even exists."

Ichigo drew Zangetsu and prepared for battle. "If you wanted to fight you could've just asked. But I'm not using my Bankai unless I need to."

"Your zanpakuto is always in its shikai form. I doubt someone with that lack of control could even hope to attain Bankai. Care to prove me wrong."

Ichigo charged forward and started swinging at Soi Fong. The captain was easily able to evade his cumbersome blade and countered with a few punches that caused Ichigo to double over.

Ichigo used Zangetsu to support himself as he straightened himself out. "Is that all you got?"

"You're more stubborn than I thought Ryoka. I guess I'll turn up the heat to coax out this so-called Bankai of yours. Sting Suzumebache!"

The katana she had shrank to a stinger-like blade that fit onto her finger.

Ichigo smirked, "what are you going to do with that tiny thing?"

Soi Fong grinned at his ignorance. "You'll see soon enough Ryoka."

Ichigo leapt at Soi Fong and swung at her with Zangetsu. Soi Fong easily dodged that attack and stung Ichigo's shoulder, placing a butterfly mark on it.

Ichigo examined his shoulder with a shocked expression. "What the?"

"That's Suzumebache's power. If I can sting you there again, you'll die for sure."

Ichigo frowned at the captain. "So you actually intend to kill me?" He then smiled at her. "Then I guess I could show you my Bankai."

Soi Fong smirked. "I've been patient long enough. Let's see this Bankai of yours."

Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at Soi Fong. "Bankai!" He was enveloped in a dark aura as his clothing changed to a long, black jacket and his sword shrank down to a regular Katana size. It was now black, and had a black chain at the end of it.

Soi Fong looked him up and down. "Impressive Ryoka. That Bankai reminds me of my own."

"Is that so? Then why don't you show it to me?"

"No. I won't need my Bankai to defeat yours. I know exactly how it works. The small size increases your speed to beyond that of the flash steps, but I doubt you even know how to control it properly."

Ichigo growled. "I'll show you!" He charged at Soi Fong at high speed and stabbed at her with Zangetsu.

Soi Fong was barely able to dodge the attack and got a cut on her exposed shoulder. She ignored the pain and countered.

"Flash cry!" The attack blasted Ichigo back into a tree.

As he Ichigo tried to get up he found Soi Fong on top of him with Suzumebache pointed at the butterfly mark on his shoulder.

"You caught Byakuya off guard, but if this were a fight to the death, you'd be dead."

Soi Fong got off a confused Ichigo and made his butterfly mark disappear.

As he stood up Ichigo reverted to his normal state. "Why'd you spare me? I thought you wanted me dead."

"I wanted to see your Bankai and convincing you that you would die unless I saw it was the best way to draw it out. I would never upset lady Yoruichi by killing you."

"So, is there anything you wanted to gain or prove by coming here?"

"Not particularly. I jut wanted to put you in your place; by showing you how lucky you got with Kuchiki and Zaraki." Soi Fong saw him pout at her, and couldn't help but smile. "You're a strong man Ryoka. With the proper training you could've won this fight."

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that statement. "So what now? Are you satisfied?"

"Yes…although it would be interesting to see how you turn out when trained by a master soul reaper."

"Is that an offer to train me?"

Soi Fong smirked. "If you're willing to accept it."

Ichigo smirked back. "I would, I mean its not like I have any plans while I'm here. Although I don't know why you'd want to train me."

"Call it curiosity, but I find you intriguing. You're a human, who's been able to defeat a captain less than a year after becoming a soul reaper. You were even able to fend off a Menos Grande."

Ichigo noticed a slight change in her voice as she spoke. Her tone wasn't as harsh as it normally was.

"So Ryoka, are you satisfied?"

"Yes, but call me Ichigo."

"Alright Ichigo."

"So where are we going to meet up and train. Am I going to join your squad for drills or something?"

"No. We'll meet up in this forest. I'll train you privately. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. My lieutenant can be quite jealous if he learns that I'm giving special attention to someone else."

"Why, does he have a crush on you or something?"

Soi Fong cringed at the thought, earning a light chuckle from Ichigo. "No, it's just that he got his position due to his family's wealth. He's strong, but there were others who were better suited for the job. All he does is stuff his face. I'm sure he'll feel like his job is in jeopardy if he learns about this."

"I see. That's fine with me. So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning, you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"I've never encountered anything I couldn't eventually conquer."

"You're arrogant," said Soi Fong teasingly.

"And you're stubborn," replied Ichigo.

The two of them then noticed that it was dark. The sun must have set during their battle, though they didn't really care much for it.

"I better get going Soi Fong. My friends would be worried about me." Ichigo turned around to leave, but felt Soi Fong grab his wrist.

Before he could react he felt her lips against his. The kiss lasted about half a minute.

When they broke, Soi Fong looked away. "Sorry Ichigo, I was just curious."

After a short awkward moment Soi Fong ran off, leaving a stunned Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked a few times before leaving to find his friends.

* * *

When Ichigo arrived at the Shiba household where they were all staying he was still focused on what had happened with Soi Fong.

_She kissed me…_

"Hey Ichigo."

…_But why?_

"Earth to Ichigo."

_Doe she…like me?_

"Get your butt out of the clouds Ichigo!"

Ichigo saw an annoyed Ganju standing in front of him. "Oh hey."

Ganju's jaw dropped as Ichigo just walked by him. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

Ichigo then saw Chad standing in front of him, as he was about to enter. '

"Oh, hey Chad."

"You look distracted Ichigo. Did something happen?"

"Oh…no… I'm fine. Just a bit tired or lazy I guess. I mean it is supposed to be summer vacation."

"You sure about that Ichigo?" asked a concerned Ganju. "You would usually yell back at me if I interrupted your thoughts."

"Sorry Ganju. I'm just not in the mood for that."

Ganju gave Ichigo a confused look as he walked inside.

"Dinner's ready," said Kukaku.

Every resident except one immediately surrounded the dinner table.

Noticing a missing carrot top, Kukaku decided to find him.

Kukaku found Ichigo sitting in his sleeping quarters in deep thought. "Hey kid, I said dinner was ready."

"Sorry. I'm just not hungry right now."

Normally Kukaku would have waved him off and left to eat, but Ichigo resembled her brother too much, and a wave of concern washed of her.

"What's wrong kid? Last I checked you ate a lot. You've been out of it since you got back today."

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

Kukaku raised an eyebrow, but her grumbling stomach caused her to give up. "Fine, have it your way." She walked out of the room, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

"Where's Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi as Kukaku sat down next to her.

"He's in his room. He said he's not hungry. Something's wrong with him."

"I see, did he tell you anything?"

"He said he was fine and left it at that."

"I guess I'll talk to him later. He might tell me more."

* * *

Soi Fong sat at her desk, finishing off her paperwork for the month. With a sigh, she sat back in her chair and relaxed.

Her encounter with Ichigo was running through her mind. She remembered how good he tasted as she kissed him.

She said she was curious, but she couldn't help but wonder why. Was it because his informal attitude reminded her of Yoruichi?

She brushed such thoughts aside as her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, came in.

"What do you want?" Soi Fong's attitude concealed her emotional confusion.

"I um…well…" Omaeda started fidgeting as if he was nervous.

Soi Fong became annoyed, she didn't want to sit in front of his ugly face all day. "Spit it out already! I haven't got all day!"

The outburst caused the lieutenant to panic. "Will you go out with me?" he blurted out.

Soi Fong's eyes widened briefly. She hadn't expected that. She had no idea that her lieutenant felt that way and did not want to know what he thought about her.

Soi Fong then remembered her kiss with Ichigo. After that, she would never go out with someone like Marechiyo, who keeps stuffing his face.

"No," she answered firmly and her tone told him that she never wanted to hear anything like this again.

With a sigh, the lieutenant left the room. His head held low.

Soi Fong shook her head to clear it of the disturbing series of events that had occurred just now.

She thought about dinner, but decided against it. She wasn't particularly hungry.

* * *

Ichigo noticed his door opening and looked up as Yoruichi walked in.

"Kukaku told me that you weren't hungry."

"I'm not."

"Care to talk about what's bugging you?"

Ichigo feigned annoyance. "I'm not in need of counseling. I'm fine, I just don't have an appetite right now."

"You were gone most of the day. I even sensed you go into Bankai for a short while. What happened?"

Ichigo could see that she was concerned, but was reluctant to let her know what happened. "I was training."

"Then shouldn't you be hungry?"

"I know I should be, but if I'm not, I'm not."

Yoruichi sighed. "Okay, fine, but if you want to tell me, feel free."

When she left the room Ichigo went to bed. He wanted to be well rested for training tomorrow.

* * *

When the coast was clear Orihime peered into Ichigo's room. She watched as he slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

She had been worried about him when she sensed his Bankai. She was even more worried by the fact that he hadn't come to dinner.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Orihime?"

It was Chad.

"Oh, its nothing Chad. I…I was just worried about Ichigo."

"Ichigo will be fine. He might be upset about Rukia staying in the Soul Society."

Orihime felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it. "Oh…you're probably right Chad."

"Let's leave Ichigo alone. He probably needs that now."

Orihime reluctantly nodded before following Chad away. _Oh Ichigo…if only you could see how I truly feel._

* * *

This is only my second Bleach fanfic so I'm a bit unsure. I decided to give Omaeda a crush on Soi Fong because I want someone to feel jealous of Ichigo. Any sort of feedback would be helpful.


	2. The Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo got up early in the morning. He was anxious to get to the training spot early. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt a powerful urge to impress Soi Fong by arriving early.

He carefully opened the door to his room, and looked around. He listened to make sure everyone was still asleep before slipping out and making his way to the front door.

His hand quietly slid the door open and he started to tip toe out.

"Where would you be going this early in the morning Ichigo?"

Ichigo froze, and turned around to see Yoruichi smirking at him.

"Trying to sneak out somewhere are we?"

Ichigo started to sweat. He had a hard time thinking of an explanation. "Um…I was…just going out for an early morning walk."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "I see. Mind if I join you?"

"Uh…actually I was hoping to walk by myself. I just need some alone time."

Yoruichi shrugged. "Sure, but why may I ask are you being so sneaky?"

"I didn't want to wake anyone up?" Ichigo knew it was obvious that he was lying. He could only hope that she gave in.

"Fine, since you obviously don't feel like telling, I'll just let you be on your way."

With a sigh Ichigo left the building. He'd dodged the bullet this time, but wondered how long it would last.

* * *

"Captain? Where are you going?" Omaeda watched in confusion as Soi Fong left him in charge of drilling their squad. She always used to do it herself.

"I have some very important business to attend to. I trust you'll drill them properly." She spoke with a threatening tone, daring him to disobey her.

"Uh…yes captain." Omaeda's minds started filling with irrational thoughts. _She finally trusts me! I guess she's started to fall for the Marechiyo charm. _

"Good. I'll be on my way then." With that Soi Fong flash stepped at high speed towards the training area. She didn't know why she was leaving this early.

_Ichigo probably isn't even awake yet; maybe I should've left later. _

Soi Fong was surprised when she arrived and saw the orange haired soul reaper waiting for her.

"You know, we really should be more exact about what time we meet up Soi Fong. I've been waiting for at least twenty minutes." Ichigo smirked when he saw her blush with surprise.

"Sorry Ichigo, I had to make sure my lieutenant was drilling my squad properly."

"It's fine. I just wanted to leave early so I wouldn't have to talk to my friends on the way out. " _ I also wanted to make a good first impression. _"Unfortunately, Yoruichi was awake."

Soi Fong's eyes widened. "Does lady Yoruichi know?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it past her to follow me here, though she didn't do it this time."

"I see. So why don't we start by going over the basics. I can tell that you wouldn't need a warm up by the enormous amount of spirit energy you're expelling."

Ichigo blushed, but concealed it by looking away. "Sorry about that. If anyone finds out about this it'll be because of me."

"It's fine, we'll fix that problem later. Anyway, there are four main skills a soul reaper can develop. There's hakudo, hand-to-hand combat. Hohou, the art of fast movement. Kidou, and Zanjutsu."

Ichigo scratched his head as he let it all soak in. "I know what Kidou is since Rukia used one on me when I met her. I'll assume Zanjutsu is battling with a zanpakuto." Soi Fong nodded yes. "The other two are self explanatory."

"Very good Ichigo. You're smarter than you look."

Ichigo nodded in thanks, but soon realized what it meant. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Soi Fong chuckled, catching Ichigo off guard. "It's just that you're so easy to annoy. Lady Yoruichi was right."

Ichigo mumbled something to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Soi Fong.

"Can we just get started with training already?"

"Very well. We'll put Zanjutsu aside for now. You're skills are adequate in that category and your zanpakuto is the only one who can truly teach it to you. However, you should be able to seal away your zanpakuto and conceal your spirit energy by the time the training is finished."

"What makes you think I can do that? I have a large amount of spirit energy."

Soi Fong placed her hands on her hips, an action that she didn't normally do.

"Don't get cocky. I'm a captain, so my spirit energy is comparable to yours. I'm also a leader of the stealth force so I'm an expert at suppressing that huge spirit energy."

"Okay, well it sounds good to me." Ichigo had no intention of getting on Soi Fong's bad side.

"Alright then. We'll be focusing mainly on hakudo and hohou. I can help you improve on both at the same time. Since you seem to be a more hands on guy, you'll learn by sparring with me. Any questions?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Good. Let's begin. Put your zanpakuto aside for now, and change into these." She handed him a ninja outfit; the same kind the stealth force used. "This outfit is better suited to this kind of training and is an all around better outfit for a soul reaper to wear."

"Okay." Setting Zangetsu against a tree, Ichigo went behind the bushes and change into his new clothes.

While he did that Soi Fong removed her captain's cloak, revealing her own stealth force uniform.

* * *

"Hey, have any of you seen Ichigo around." Zaraki eyed the group consisting of Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and Ganju.

Ganju and Rukia had been showing the others all the best spots in the soul society.

They all shrugged, disappointing Zaraki.

"Argh! If I could only sense his reiatsu! I want to fight him."

Yachiru popped up from Zaraki's shoulder.

"Maybe he's hiding Kenny."

Zaraki's face twisted into an evil grin. "Well then, let's play a game of hide and seek. Ready or not Ichigo here I come!" He ran past the group of Ichigo's friends.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Come to think of, we don't have any clue where Ichigo could be or what he could be doing."

Orihime became worried. "I hope Ichigo will be okay."

"Don't worry," said Rukia confidently. "Knowing that idiot, he's probably just fine."

Ganju cupped his chin and thought for a moment. "Come to think of it…Yoruichi said he went out for a morning walk."

"That would be one long morning walk," said Uryu with a suspicious tone.

* * *

Ichigo and Soi Fong stopped sparring for a lunch break. Both of them were tired and sweaty.

Although he was an amateur, Ichigo wasn't clueless when it came to hakudo. He had also learned some flash step techniques during his three-day training with Yoruichi.

Ichigo had a few bruises where he hadn't managed to block Soi Fong. He had yet to land a single blow on her though as she was too far above his level to be caught off guard.

"You're much better at this than I thought Ichigo," said Soi Fong as she took a seat next to Ichigo. She opened a bag that she had brought and pulled out some food. She kept half for herself and gave the other half to Ichigo.

"Thanks. I didn't eat dinner last night and I didn't have breakfast either. I forgot how hungry I would get."

"That's funny, I didn't get any dinner or breakfast either. Anyway, I'm curious about how you know some much about hakudo. I can understand you knowing some hohou as you trained with lady Yoruichi."

"My dad always tries to keep my fighting skills sharp. That maniac always launches an attack at me every chance he gets."

"I see…your father seems to have problem."

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "You don't know the half of it."

Soi Fong also chuckled. "I guess you can thank him for that though."

"In the long run I guess, but he never knows when to stop. He always goes too far. I mean, he even attacks me in the morning when I'm asleep."

"I guess you must be enjoying your time of peace now."

"I am, and it really means a lot to me that you're taking time out to train me. Thank you."

That last statement caught Soi Fong off guard and triggered a blush.

After finishing their lunch they spent a short amount of time talking before resuming their sparring.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" Zaraki was becoming frustrated, as he couldn't find Ichigo anywhere.

"I told you to go right Kenny," said Yachiru in her usually cheerful voice.

"You're directions never get me anywhere."

Yachiru pouted. "Fine, then you go where you want to."

_I will find you Ichigo. Then we'll finally have our rematch. _

With Yachiru on his back, Zaraki resumed his hunt for Ichigo.

* * *

The sun had set over the soul society, yet Ichigo continued to spar with Soi Fong.

Ichigo narrowly dodged a punch to the face, but was too slow to counter and missed a golden opportunity.

Soi Fong vanished into the trees again with lightning fast speed.

Ichigo looked around anxiously. _Damn, is she getting faster? Or am I starting to slow down? _

The intense training regime had forced him into developing a basic sense for reiatsu. Concentrating, he felt Soi Fong approach from his right.

He spun around as he ducked underneath a kick. He tried to counter with his own kick, but ended up kicking air.

_Darn it! Where'd she go? _ The darkness was making it more difficult for him to fight her. As a member of the stealth force, she was an expert a cloaking herself in darkness.

Ichigo thought he sensed an approach from behind, but couldn't see anything when he turned around.

"That was a feint." Soi Fong grabbed Ichigo from behind and pinned him on the ground.

Ichigo panted heavily. He was exhausted, but having a lot of fun. "I…I guess that's it."

"Yeah…" Soi Fong was also tired. Ichigo wasn't as rough around the edges as she had previously thought. "You did well Ichigo. If we keep training like this you could be nearly as good as me or Yoruichi by the time you leave."

"Thanks. So what time should we meet up tomorrow?"

"How about the same time? It worked out well for us. Can you remember to get up early all the time?"

"Sure. Coming to train here was what motivated me to get up in the first place."

Soi Fong blushed, but the darkness concealed it. "Well then, I'll be off now. Until tomorrow Ichigo."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, but what about this stealth force uniform. My friends will suspect something if I come home wearing this."

"Just change and let me take it. I'll have it washed and ready for you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Ichigo change back into his regular soul reaper cloak and gave the stealth force uniform to Soi Fong. Then they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the Shiba household and made his way to the living room. Everyone in the living room immediately turned their attention to him.

"What have you been up to Ichigo?" asked Uryu in a suspicious tone. It could easily be mistaken for a wife questioning an unfaithful husband.

"I've been doing stuff." Ichigo was more confident about his lying now.

Yoruichi grinned as she watched the scene unfold. _This reminds me of a soap opera I used to watch. _

"What kinds of stuff?" asked Rukia with an equally suspicious tone.

"Um…you know…soul reaper stuff."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "That was a very stupid reply."

Orihime them noticed some bruises on Ichigo. "Oh my god, you're bruised!"

Everyone turned their attention to the bruises were visible on his hands and neck.

"What happened to you?" asked a wide-eyed Ganju.

Ichigo saw his opportunity for escape. "Zaraki found me. That's guy's definitely crazy."

Uryu didn't seem to buy it. "Zaraki had been looking for you all day."

"And he found me."

"I see." Uryu adjusted his glasses.

"It doesn't matter where he got the bruises from," said Orihime as she rushed over to him. "I'll heal them up right away."

"Thanks Orihime." Ichigo was healed within minutes.

"Dinner's ready!" said Kukaku from the other room.

Everyone made their way to the kitchen, but a hand on his shoulder stopped Ichigo. He turned and saw Uryu glaring at him.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Ichigo. I don't know what you're up to, but Orihime's been worried sick about you."

"I'll tell her she doesn't have anything to worry about. Besides, this is the soul society. Besides Zaraki, how dangerous can it be?"

"That's not the point Ichigo. You can't just go wondering off without telling us. In case you haven't notice Orihime's bee-"

"That's enough Uryu. I can take care of myself. None of you have anything to worry about."

With that said, Ichigo walked into the eating room, followed by a fuming Uryu.

* * *

Soi Fong entered the squad two barracks and was greeted by a worried Omaeda.

"What happened captain? You were gone all day."

"I don't think it's any of your business lieutenant. Did you drill the squad properly?"

"I did…so how about dinner?" Omaeda's voice was filled with hope.

Soi Fong didn't even look at him. "No, and never."

* * *

I hope the second chapter was also good. Do you think I portrayed the reactions of Ichigo's friends properly?


	3. Suspicion Grows

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Soi Fong sat at the training site, beneath one of the many trees that made up the forest. She had made it there earlier than usual. She didn't feel guilty about lumping the task of training the squad on Omaeda. That guy really needed to pull his weight around.

She had been training with Ichigo for a week and so far, nobody had found out. She had grown fond of their meetings and would try to arrive as soon as possible.

"Hey Soi Fong, you're here early." Ichigo landed in front of her.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

Ichigo smiled. "You've been arriving earlier and earlier every day. "

Soi Fong frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo raised his hands in defense. "Nothing. I was just pointing it out."

"Oh." Soi Fong turned away and blushed.

"So why don't we begin training?"

"Sure." Soi Fong gave Ichigo his stealth force uniform.

Ichigo went behind a tree and started changing.

"You've improved Ichigo, in only a week. I'm proud of you."

"Well I do have a great teacher…who shows no mercy."

Soi Fong smiles. "Looks like my methods worked. I'll continue to increase the pressure as you improve."

"You said you would teach me something new today." Ichigo came from around the tree, now fully changed. "What was it?"

"I'm going to teach you a useful Kido spell."

"Kido? So are you going to start from number one?"

"No, I'll teach you number four instead."

"Number four?"

"Yes, now watch closely." Soi Fong faced a tree. "Bakudo number four! Crawling Rope!"

An energy rope emerged from her outstretched arms and wrapped around the lower braches of the tree.

"If this were a person, he or she would no be able to move their arms."

"Oh…so is there an incantation for that? When Rukia does a Kido, I hear her mutter some sort of incantation."

"There is. I will teach it to you. We can afford to ignore Hakudo and Hohou for today since we've had some intense practice during the week. Today, you'll keep practicing this spell until you master it. I mastered it and was therefore able to skip the incantation. If you finish early, then we can continue sparring."

Ichigo gave Soi Fong his characteristic smile. "Well that's good motivation. I enjoy sparring with you. I'll master this spell and we'll get back to sparring."

Soi Fong gave him a rare smile. "You really enjoy sparring with me that much." Her tone was softer than usual.

"Yeah." Ichigo also spoke in a softer tone. "You give me a real fighting experience, but it's not like Zaraki's where it's for the sake of fighting. It's fighting for the sake of improvement. You know exactly how far to go. You don't do too little or too much."

Soi Fong turned away to conceal a blush. "Alright. It's time to begin."

* * *

"HE SAID WHAT!?" Zaraki was fuming as he spoke to a group of Ichigo's friends.

Uryu gulped. "It's not my our fault. We didn't think he would lie about that. He was bruised up so we believed him."

Zaraki's face became dark. "So that's it…"

Yachiru gave him a confused look. "What's wrong Kenny?"

"He's found someone else to fight with!"

The group, consisting of Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Ganju, and Rukia, started backing away.

Zaraki turned to them with a malicious grin. "Since I can't find Ichigo, I think I'll stick with you guys. You're bound to run into him sometime."

The group was too terrified of Zaraki to resist, though Orihime was more worried about Ichigo.

_Why Ichigo? Why did you lie to us? What's going on?_

* * *

"Have you seen Soi Fong?"

Omaeda scratched his head. "I think she left early."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Again? What has she been up to?"

"I wouldn't know."

Yoruichi shrugged. "Okay. I'll be on my way then." She turned away and walked out of the squad two barracks.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. _Soi Fong's been missing from the barracks all week, and Ichigo's been sneaking out every day for the past week. Coincidence? Maybe, but the strangest thing is that I can barely sense Ichigo's reiatsu. Has he learned to suppress it?_

Yoruichi knew she would have some questions to ask Ichigo when he got back.

* * *

"Bakudo number 4! Crawling Rope!"

The ropes of spirit energy came out and wrapped around a tree.

Ichigo raised his arm triumphantly. "Yes! I did it!" He turned to Soi Fong as if looking for confirmation.

She nodded. "God job Ichigo. It only took half the day, and you've mastered it."

"Well I wouldn't have if you hadn't taught me how to better control my spirit energy."

"Thanks." Soi Fong then stood up from the rock she was sitting on. They were both at the very base of Sokyoku hill. "We should head deeper into the forest before we start sparring. I know you can suppress your reiatsu now, but people are more likely to notice us here." Soi Fong picked up a bag she had brought with her and started to walk into the forest.

Ichigo nodded and walked over to Zangetsu, picking it up along with his regular soul reaper outfit. "I wish I was able to seal Zangetsu though. It looks cool in this form, but carrying this huge blade and moving around can't be easy.

Soi Fong stopped in her tracks as a devious grin appeared on her face. "I've got an idea that'll make the sparring match especially difficult then."

Ichigo smirked. He liked the idea of a new challenge to overcome.

"So what is it Soi Fong?"

"You'll be wearing Zangetsu on your back as you fight me, but you're forbidden to use it directly as a weapon. It must remain on your back at all times."

Ichigo nodded, the smirk still present.

"I have an idea. Bakudo number four! Crawling Rope!" The ropes emerged, and bound Zangetsu to Ichigo's back. "There's little chance of it slipping off my back now."

Soi Fong couldn't help but smile at Ichigo's use of the Kido she had taught him. "Well done Ichigo. That was…creative."

"Thanks. Now let's get on with the training."

The two moved deeper into the forest before setting down their belongings under a sakura tree. Soi Fong removed her captain's robe, revealing her stealth force outfit.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her. He had to admit that he enjoyed the fact that it left the back and shoulders exposed. Over the week they had spent training together, he had started noticing her in ways that he wouldn't admit to anyone.

"Are you ready Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah…I am."

Soi Fong raised an eyebrow. "You seemed to be spacing out. Is something wrong?"

"Um…well you see…" Ichigo blushed. "I…was just…that outfit…looks nice on you." Ichigo mentally slapped himself. _Damn you Ichigo! How could you be so stupid? She probably thinks you're a pervert! She'll probably cancel the training for good and I won't get to spend time with her again!_

To his surprise Soi Fong smirked. "Thank you Ichigo, though it would be unwise for you to be distracted like that, especially with your handicap."

Ichigo mentally sighed in relief. "Alright." He readied himself for her attack. Soi Fong disappeared into the trees, using her knowledge as a member of the stealth force to conceal her movements.

Ichigo listened for her and heard a rustling of leave to his right. He looked at the sakura tree to his right, but only saw the leaves blowing in the wind.

Then, he sensed something, and spun around to his left and blocked a kick from Soi Fong with his arm.

Soi Fong flipped over him and tried to get him from behind, but Ichigo turned around and the two started going at it, exchanging blows, and blocking each other's attacks.

They were both smiling, indicating that they both enjoyed doing this.

* * *

"Come on Kenny, aren't you hungry?"

Zaraki had a sour look on his face as he sat at the table with everyone else. "No thanks Yachiru. I'm only here to fight Ichigo."

Ganju whispered to Uryu. "Ya know, that little kid ain't have bad, but the captain really needs help."

Uryu nodded in agreement as they ate at the restaurant that Rukia had brought them to. "I wonder if the soul society has any psychiatrists," he whispered back.

A bowl was placed in front of Zaraki. Zaraki looked up and saw it was Orihime. "You shouldn't leave yourself out. Everyone needs to eat." She had a forced smile.

Zaraki raised an eyebrow. "I can go a while without eating. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get my mind off Ichigo."

"Um…" Orihime was still forcing her smile, but was becoming nervous under the captain's gaze.

It was Rukia who came to her defense. "She was just trying to calm you down. Too much stress isn't healthy."

Zaraki grinned broadly. "Well if that's the case I might as well have a light snack, but when I see Ichigo again I will fight him."

* * *

"Damn!" Ichigo barely dodged another blow from Soi Fong. The weight of Zangetsu on his back was starting to get to him.

Soi Fong was merciless in her barrage. "What's the matter Ichigo? Are you getting tired?"

"I'm starting to feel the weight of Zangetsu catch up, but don't think I'm done just you."

Ichigo dodged a roundhouse kick from Soi Fong by a narrow margin. He then back flipped and turned so he was behind a sakura tree.

Soi Fong leapt up into the tree and descended to the ground on the other side, but could not see him.

She then sensed something and blocked a kick from around the right. "Good job Ichigo. You used the tree to your advantage."

"Yeah. I thought you would drop in front so I went around the tree as you made your move."

Soi Fong chuckled. "Don't get cocky Ichigo. The harder you fight, the harder I become." She then flash stepped behind him and tried to grab hold.

Ichigo anticipated her move and flash stepped to the side. He then tried to grab her, but fell into her trap.

Soi Fong grabbed Ichigo's outstretched arm and tossed him over her shoulder.

Ichigo used the rounded side of Zangetsu to help him role over onto his belly so he could get up faster.

* * *

It was starting to get dark, and the group consisting of Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Ganju, Chad, Yachiru, and Zaraki made their way to the Shiba household.

As they approached it they met Yoruichi who was also returning.

"Hello captain Zaraki," said Yoruichi courteously. "Have you seen captain Soi Fong?"

"No way. I don't keep track of the other captains. I was too busy tagging along with these guys in the hopes I'd run into Ichigo. Have you seen him?"

"Come to think of it, no. I think he's actually been able to suppress his reiatsu some how."

Uryu's eyes widened as he tried to sense for Ichigo. "You're right. I can barely sense him, meaning that he's active somewhere, but it's too faint for me to trace."

Zaraki growled in frustration. "Yachiru's instructions didn't help either."

Yachiru pouted. "It's not my fault Ichi is a good hider."

Rukia scratched her head thoughtfully. "He's obviously up to something, though I think we should all stay here. That includes you captain Zaraki. He'll have to come back sometime, and when he does he'll have some explaining to do."

Zaraki grinned maliciously. "Oh, he'll definitely have something to answer, like who he's been fighting instead of me."

Orihime looked across the group with a worried look. _ I hope Ichigo will be okay._

* * *

As the stars came out, Ichigo ended his training session with Soi Fong, though he was too tired to make the journey back home at the moment.

"You're a tough trainer Soi Fong, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Ichigo sighed as he leaned back against a sakura tree.

Soi Fong smiled and plopped down beside him, leaning against the same tree. "Thank you. That's exactly how Yoruichi trained me."

Ichigo stared up at the sky through the clearing in the trees. "The stars look beautiful…just like…" He looked at Soi Fong, who looked back at him, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

Ichigo turned away ad blushed. "Never mind."

Although she didn't see the blush, Soi Fong could tell he was nervous or embarrassed about something. "What is it Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't answer her

She decided to try out a game that Yoruichi used to play with her to coax out any secrets.

She leaned closer to his ear, and her breath caused him to shiver. "You can tell me Ichigo. I won't bite."

"I…its really n-nothing important. Ichigo blushed as he tried to lean away from her.

Soi Fong grinned. _No wonder lady Yoruichi used to have fun playing this game. _

She leaned in further, placing a hand on right thigh to prevent him from scooting away. Now he could only lean back.

Ichigo was now sweating bullets. He couldn't move and was at the mercy of a very attractive and tough woman, who was trying to learn his secret. "U-um…Soi Fong?"

Soi Fong grinned as she leaned further onto him. "Don't worry Ichigo. Just relax. You can tell me." She placed another hand on his shoulder to keep her from falling onto him.

Ichigo then unexpectedly jerked backwards, falling back onto the grass. He brought Soi Fong down with him, and she was now sprawled all over him.

"Having fun with the ryoka I see."

A started Soi Fong and Ichigo looked up and saw head captain Yamamoto standing over them.

Soi Fong became worried. "H-Head captain…we were just…" _That did not come out properly. _

Yamamoto simply raised his hand to silence her before speaking. "It's quite alright captain Soi Fong. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever find someone to make you happy. You always looked so glum."

"With all due respect head captain, it's not like that at all."

Yamamoto simply chuckled. "Your eyes told a different story, in any case, I'll be on my way."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Ichigo. "What exactly were you doing in the middle of the forest?"

Yamamoto didn't turn around to answer. "I always come here for my night time walk."

As the head captain vanished into the distance, Ichigo and Soi Fong finally became aware of their position.

Blushing beet red, they separated from each other and quickly stood up.

Ichigo went behind a tree and changed back into his regular clothes, giving his stealth force uniform back to Soi Fong.

"I should go," he said, slinging Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"Yeah," replied Soi Fong. "I'll...see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodbye Soi Fong." With that, Ichigo slowly made his way home.

Soi Fong felt something in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but replay images of their awkward position in her head. Though she couldn't admit it to herself, she wished that it had lasted a little longer.

She then thought back to Yamamoto's words. Now that she thought about it, she had been gloomy ever since Yoruichi left her. Now that gloom was beginning to lift.

* * *

I took some liberties with Yamamoto in this case. It will be important that he knows(or thinks he knows) about Ichigo and Soi Fong's relationship. I'm sure all my readers will be excited about the next chapter.


	4. Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

When Ichigo walked into the Shiba household he was immediately aware of everyone in the room staring at him. It was as if they had all decided to stare him down at the same time. Orihime's stare was the only one that seemed worried instead of serious, though Ichigo could tell that Yoruichi was inwardly grinning at his predicament.

"So Ichigo, care to tell us what's going on," asked Rukia in a serious tone.

Ichigo started to sweat under the pressure, though he was able to maintain a calmer exterior. "I've been out. Is that illegal now?"

"You've been in a fight again," said Uryu as he adjusted his glasses. "I can see some bruises on you." He spoke with an equally serious tone to Rukia.

"It was Zaraki again. I ran into him and got bruises from fighting him." Ichigo hoped that they would buy it again.

"I don't recall fighting you Ichigo." Ichigo paled as he recognized the voice of the man behind him.

He slowly turned around and saw non other than Captain Zaraki standing behind him with an unusually sadistic grin on him.

Ichigo opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything as squad eleven's captain loomed over him. He could almost sense everyone behind him smirking at him being caught.

"Hi Ichi!" said Yachiru as she popped up from behind Zaraki's shoulder.

"I've been with your friends for practically the whole day Ichigo, and I've never seen you once. Oh, and they told me all about the explanation you gave them last time." Zaraki took a step towards Ichigo.

Ichigo took a step back, mouth agape. In his condition, he wouldn't stand a chance against an angry Zaraki.

Rukia spoke up. "What's wrong Ichigo? Don't you think you owe us an explanation?"

Zaraki chuckled in that same sadistic tone. "Well Ichigo, those bruises had to come from somewhere and I doubt the ones on your shoulder could've come from solo training. So, who've you been fighting all this time?"

Ichigo knew he couldn't risk pinning it on someone other than Soi Fong. The risk that the other person would find out, like Zaraki did, was too real.

"I…" Everyone became silent. Zaraki loomed in front of Ichigo menacingly. Then, Ichigo got an idea. "I've been training with Zangetsu."

Everyone gasped, except Yoruichi who simply grinned and enjoyed the show.

Zaraki raised an eyebrow. "Your zanpakuto? Like I said, how could training by yourself cause those shoulder bruises?"

"No, I've been training with the manifested form of Zangetsu. The same way I trained to attain Bankai."

Zaraki's face showed clear confusion. "Manifested form? Is that even real or are you trying to talk your way out again?"

"Ichigo's actually telling the truth this time," said Yoruichi. She had decided to help Ichigo out this once. "If a soul reaper is to achieve Bankai, they must manifest their zanpakuto, and overwhelm it. I saw Ichigo do it, and I've done it myself before I became captain. It makes sense that you wouldn't know Zaraki, considering that you can't even call your zanpakuto."

Zaraki grunted at that last comment, but turned his attention back to Ichigo. That grin was back on his face. "In any case Ichigo, you lied the last time, and put me through a lot of trouble this past week. I think you owe me a fight."

Ichigo's face showed fear. He wouldn't stand a chance against Zaraki in his current state. "Um…um…hold on a sec. I'm all worn out. Wouldn't it be better to wait until I'm healed and well rested?" Ichigo's voice was unusually timid.

Zaraki laughed. "I think I've waited long enough Ichigo. We fight now!"

Kukaku's voice sounded from the other room. "Not inside the house!"

Zaraki shrugged before picking Ichigo up by the back of his soul reaper outfit. He then walked outside carrying Ichigo with him.

Rukia gave Ichigo a cruel grin as the others all went outside to watch. "Don't worry Ichigo, Zaraki isn't going to kill you. Just beat the crap out of you."

"Thanks Rukia, that makes me feel so much better," said Ichigo sarcastically.

"I hope Ichigo will be okay," said Orihime to Uryu and Chad.

"Don't worry," said Chad. "We'll stop the fight before it goes too far, but for now I think that crazy captain needs an outlet."

"I agree," said Uryu. "It would be better to comply with his request until or unless Ichigo is in actual danger.

Ichigo scrambled to his feet after Zaraki dropped him and shakily held Zangetsu. _Man…that training with Soi Fong was tougher than I thought. I finally realize how large and heavy Zangetsu really is._

"Alright Ichigo!" Zaraki's reiatsu flared, though he seemed to be showing some mercy as his eye patch remained on. "Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

Soi Fong's eyes widened as she sensed Zaraki's reiatsu flare up, but what had her more alarmed was the much weaker reiatsu she sensed near it. _Ichigo!_

Soi Fong got up from her desk and rushed out of her office.

"C-Captain? What' wrong," asked Omaeda as she rushed past him and some other very confused squad two members.

Soi Fong didn't even acknowledge them as she ran past them and out of the barracks. She started to flash step from rooftop to rooftop.

_Hang on Ichigo. I'm coming._ Soi Fong pushed herself to go as fast as se could without tiring herself out to the point where she couldn't save Ichigo from Zaraki.

* * *

Even with his eye patch on, Zaraki's reiatsu was so high that only Yoruichi could move.

"This is wrong," said Orihime as she knelt on the grass. "Captain Zaraki is going to hurt Ichigo. Can you stop him Yachiru?"

Yachiru smiled. "We can't stop Kenny when he's like this. It's not good to stop Kenny from having fun."

"I think you were right Orihime," said Uryu as he struggled to stand.

"Let's begin!" Zaraki swung his sword at Ichigo.

Ichigo struggled as he blocked with Zangetsu. _I can't maneuver Zangetsu very well in my condition. _

"What's the matter Ichigo? Fight me!" Zaraki mercilessly swung his blade at Ichigo.

Poor Ichigo was barely able to block and he felt every blow weaken his body further. He wouldn't last much longer.

Zaraki swung his sword one last time, and the contact with Zangetsu sent Ichigo skidding back and landing face down in the grass with Zangetsu several feet away from him.

Ichigo struggled to push himself up, but felt someone lift him by the back of his outfit. He came face to face with a grinning Zaraki who then threw him aside.

"Something wrong Ichigo? You didn't let your weakened state stop you last time. Are you slacking off now that Rukia's been saved?"

Ichigo gagged as he felt Zaraki's foot connect with his torso. He went rolling on the grass and saw Zaraki looming over him when he came to a stop.

Maybe this will draw out your latent power. Zaraki swung his sword downward, towards Ichigo's vulnerable shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Orihime struggled, but couldn't stand.

_I guess I have no choice but to step in now. Damn Ichigo, how the hell did you use up that much of your energy? _Yoruichi rushed at Zaraki, with the intent of knocking some sense into him.

They were all surprised when they saw Soi Fong materialize in between Ichigo and Zaraki. Her drawn zanpakuto blocked Zaraki's.

"Well, Captain Soi Fong, what brings you here at this hour?" Zaraki's only response was a glare from Soi Fong. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember the head captain's orders? He said not to bother the ryoka. They are our guests."

"Yes, but he never said I wasn't allowed to fight Ichigo."

"That's right," said Yachiru. "You can't tell Kenny what to do."

Everyone on the sideline s stared in confusion. They barely knew Soi Fong. They hadn't expected her out of everyone to come and save Ichigo.

Yoruichi was just as confused as everyone else, though she noticed something in Ichigo's eyes. What's with him, his eyes don't show the same kind of surprise as everyone else's.

"If you really wanted to only fight Ichigo, you should do it when he's ready to fight. Chances are that you would've killed him," replied Soi Fong, in her usually stern tone.

"Why, he defeated me after I nearly killed him. Why can't I mimic that situation?"

"If he died, you wouldn't get to fight him again."

That last part seemed to get through to Zaraki. "Alright, but he owes me a rematch." He then stormed off with Yachiru on his back. As he left he called back to Ichigo. "Remember Ichigo, you owe me a fight!"

Soi Fong then turned to the others. "You should be careful with captain Zaraki. He's a very unstable person."

"Thank you captain Soi Fong," said Orihime as she and the others rushed over to Ichigo.

"I'll be on my way now," said Soi Fong. "I have work to do."

Yoruichi noticed Soi Fong briefly lock eyes wit Ichigo. There was something strange about the way they looked at each other.

She stood there in thought about that small exchange, completely ignoring the activities of Ichigo's friends as they carried him in.

"Are you coming inside Yoruichi?" asked Rukia as she followed the others inside.

"I'll be in soon," said Yoruichi. "I want to check something out."

Rukia nodded. "Okay."

Yoruichi then flash stepped after Soi Fong. She made no attempt to conceal the fact that she was following.

* * *

After about five minutes, she saw Soi Fong standing in front of the outer wall of the Seireitei. She had her usual expression on.

"Do you need something lady Yoruichi?"

"Soi Fong…why did you come, really?"

This question caught Soi Fong off guard, though she quickly came up with an answer. "I came to make sure the soul societies guests remained unharmed by the psychotic captain of squad eleven."

Yoruichi grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Was that the only reason?"

Soi Fong crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't know what you're getting at."

"Soi Fong, I know you. I saw how you looked at Ichigo. Something's definitely up and I know it has something to do with Ichigo."

"There's nothing going on…I was simply appalled that Zaraki would beat him into such a state despite him being a guest." Soi Fong's voice was a bit shaky, and defensive, something no ordinary listener could pick up.

Yoruichi was able detect the subtle variations in Soi Fong's voice. She knew Soi Fong was lying, but decided not to press the issue further.

"That's fine Soi Fong." Yoruichi started to walk away. "You can tell me the real truth when you're ready.

Soi Fong was shocked. _I…I can't believe she can still read me so well. I guess I still have a lot to learn._

* * *

As Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that he had been moved to his guest bedroom. He had lost consciousness shortly after being brought inside.

"Oh, you're awake."

Ichigo looked to the door and saw Orihime standing there with a plate full of food.

"Orihime?"

"Kukaku said you should stay in bed, so I came here to feed you. The soybeans were my suggestion. I heard you mumbling something about soy in your sleep so I thought you might be hungry for it."

Ichigo did a good job of concealing his alarm from her. Orihime had interpreted his sleep talking one way, but what if the others had put two and two together and concluded that he was saying Soi instead of soy?

"Here, I'll feed you." Ichigo gladly accepted to Orihime's offer to feed him. He was still injured, and somewhere between the interrogation from his friends and being beaten p by Zaraki, he lost all interest in arguing.

Rukia, and Uryu watched them from outside.

"So Ichigo really did want to eat soybeans," asked Rukia.

"Probably not," said Uryu. "He was probably just having a senseless dream involving soy. Dreams don't have to make sense."

"You know, I think Orihime has a crush on Ichigo." A sly grin appeared on Rukia's face.

"Maybe," said Uryu in an uninterested tone. "I'm more curious about captain Soi Fong of all people showed up to help Ichigo. I would expect someone else, like Renji."

"Nah, Renji would rather Ichigo get beat up than risk his neck against Zaraki, though it's a different story if I'm the one in trouble."

"Well, I'm sure there are other captains out there who are more likely to try to stop Zaraki."

"Maybe…I guess she was just close by."

"In any case, we still don't know if Ichigo told us the real truth this time."

"You can think on that if you want. I don't think Ichigo is going anywhere tomorrow in his condition."

Later, in the middle of the night, a hell butterfly waked Ichigo.

Ichigo let out a deep sigh as after he heard the message from Soi Fong. Training would be cancelled until he recovered.

* * *

I have no clue what to write about next so don't expect the next update to come soon, though it will probably come before the end of November


	5. Exposed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

-I'm glad that I've finally been able to update this.

* * *

Ichigo was more upset than he thought. Seeing Soi Fong had become the highlight of his day. They had bonded surprisingly fast though neither one would admit it to themselves, let alone anyone else. Now he was stuck touring the Soul Society with everyone else.

"Don't worry Ichigo," said Orihime. "Even though you're all beaten up, you can now spend the day with us."

"I still don't understand why you couldn't just heal me though."

"Rukia said that healing naturally would keep Zaraki off your back longer. If I healed you, he would start attacking you."

"She's right," said Uryu. "Besides, what have you been doing that's so much fun?"

"I've been training, that's all." Ichigo got up from the table and walked outside to brood until they were all ready to leave. His body was not in fighting condition, but he could move normally. His body was covered in bruises that his soul reaper clothing concealed.

He didn't need to wait long, as everyone was ready within a few minutes, and they all left to visit a carnival. The carnival was only just passing through this area, so they would only have a few days to see it.

As they walked down the dirt road, with Southeast Asian style markets on either side, they saw Rukia waiting for them. What surprised them was the fact that Renji was with her.

Rukia and Renji were talking about something.

"You know Rukia, I heard from Lieutenant Omaeda that his captain has been behaving strangely."

"Strangely, how so?"

"She's apparently been missing most of the day. She gets her work done fast enough, but she doesn't drill the squad in her spare time like she used to."

"That is strange…" _That reminds me of someone else I know. _

"So Rukia, I heard a similar story about Ichi-"

"Hey Rukia, Renji." The others reached them, ending their conversation about Soi Fong.

"Renji? Why are you here?" as Ichigo.

"Based on what Rukia told me, I could ask you the same question. Anyway, I've got the day off, so I decided to hang out with all of you."

"Great," said Ichigo sarcastically.

* * *

"Is something wrong captain?" asked Lieutenant Omaeda as squad 2 trained. The lower squad members were doing squats in the training area.

Soi Fong paid no heed to her Lieutenant's attempts to show concern. _It's my fault he got hurt. _

"Captain?"

_He only got hurt because I asked him not to tell his friends._

"Uh…Captain?"

_If only I hadn't been so secretive. I should've at least told lady Yoruichi._

"Captain!"

"What is it Lieutenant, can't you see I'm thinking?"

Omaeda cringed at her words as well as her icy glare. "Uh…sorry captain. I was just…worried about you…" He found it hard to speak confidently in her presence and found his voice becoming quieter and timid as he spoke.

"Well don't! Just do your job and train the squad. I'm going." Soi Fong walked off, muttering something about her lieutenant's lack of qualification for the job.

When Soi Fong left the barracks she immediately came face to face with Yoruichi.

"Looks like I finally came at a good time. You know, this is the first time you've actually been at the barracks while I was visiting." Yoruichi grinned broadly. "So what's the rush this time?"

"Nothing lady Yoruichi. I was just going out for a walk."

"Mmmhmm. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because there's something I have to discuss with you." With that, they started walking on a dirt path through the forest. The forest was filled with sakura trees, whose branches overhung the path, shielding those who walked from the sun.

Mentally, Soi Fong prayed it wasn't about Ichigo.

"It's about Ichigo."

"What about him?"

"It's just that for the past week, he's been missing for most of the day and you've been missing for most of the day, and you end up being the one to come and save him from Zaraki. Coincidence?"

"Off course it is. I have no idea what Ichigo would be doing for most of the day."

Yoruichi flashed a broad grin that told Soi Fong that she'd made a mistake. "And since when are you on first name terms with him?"

"I just thought that…since you're so informal that I should be more informal when talking to you." Soi Fong smiled nervously.

Yoruichi giggled. _She's slipping, now I know something's going on. _

"In any case Soi Fong, what would keep you away from your own barracks for so long? And don't say captain's meetings because I've already checked with the head captain and he said that there weren't any meetings this week."

"I was…just going for a walk…a very…long…walk." Soi Fong mentally cursed herself for stuttering in her former master's presence.

"Did you tell Ichigo to use that excuse as well? He used it every single day since his first disappearance."

"I…I…did not."

Yoruichi stopped, turned around and put her hand on Soi Fong's shoulder. "It's okay Soi Fong." She spoke in a softer tone. "You can tell me the truth. I won't be mad that you've been teaching him things behind my back."

Soi Fong's jaw dropped.

Yoruichi continued with a smug look on her face. "How did I figure it out? Well it was simple. I would normally be able to find Ichigo because of his enormous reiatsu, but since the time he started disappearing, he's gained the ability to mask it. I don't know what your motive is, but only you could do teach him so quickly."

Soi Fong let out a sigh. _I might as well admit it. Lady Yoruichi was always good at reading my mind and figuring things out._

"You're right lady Yoruichi. I was training him. I just didn't want my jealous lieutenant to find out. After all, you know how quickly news can travel around the Soul Society."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "That man definitely doesn't seem like a lieutenant level soul reaper. He would probably see a potential replacement for himself in anyone you spend more time than usual with."

"So how is he?"

"Oh, you mean Ichigo? He's fine, but we held off on healing him completely. We wouldn't want Zaraki to attack him too soon."

"I want to train him soon. So he can put Zaraki in his place."

"You seem awfully caught up in this Soi Fong," said Yoruichi.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're taking an abnormal interest in Ichigo's training. What was your original motivation for training him? After all, nobody just decides to take someone under their wing out of the blue."

"I just…I just didn't like his potential going to waist. He had all that power, but lacked the ability to properly control it."

"Yes, I understand that. However, even you and I never spent that long training. If we were away that long, it would usually mean that we were hanging out or doing something fun." Yoruichi gave Soi Fong a teasing smile. "So, what were the two of you doing…besides training?"

Soi Fong felt sweat forming in her hair. She felt an itch on her scalp. As she started to scratch her scalp, she could see Yoruichi's grin widening.

"Well?" asked Yoruichi in a teasing voice.

Soi Fong sighed softly before speaking. "We ate lunch in the middle and sat around and talked a bit until we were able to continue training. After that, we rested until we had enough strength to get home."

Yoruichi giggled. "I'm sure that's what Ichigo thinks, but I think there's an ulterior motive on your part."

Soi Fong turned slightly red. "Why would I have an ulterior motive? There are other ways for me to spend my day."

"Come on Soi Fong. I still know when my apprentice in lying. Ichigo's too naive to see this, but I know that you have a tender spot for him."

Soi Fong turned away. "I assure you that that's not the case."

"Really? Then why were you so intrigued when you heard about him mastering Bankai in three days using Kisuke's training method and then defeating Byakuya? Your face also lit up when you heard that his Bankai was small like yours. I know some of the other soul reapers used to pick on you for having small zanpakuto releases."

Soi Fong sighed. _I might as well come clean with lady Yoruichi. After all, how much could her knowing hurt?_ "That's partially true. I was curious and astounded by his rapid increase in power as well as his bankai form, but when I did finally meet him, I found him to be a lot like you."

Yoruichi pointed at herself. "Me? How so?"

"He's always so informal. He never once addressed me as captain. I guess in a way I was…drawn to him."

"I see," said Yoruichi. "So how far has his training progressed? What exactly have you taught him?"

"I've taught him one Kido technique and I've improved his hand to hand skills. He shows more resilience and competence every time."

Yoruichi nodded happily. "I'm proud of you Soi Fong. I couldn't have asked for a better pupil."

Soi Fong smiled. "Thank you lady Yoruichi. That means a lot to me."

* * *

A few hours later, Ichigo had returned to the Shiba household and was lying around in a nearby meadow. Everyone else was off on their own doing something they wanted to do.

Ichigo had chosen this meadow because it was close enough to the Shiba household for him to return quickly, but far enough to give a sense of privacy, especially because there was a forest between it and the house. Ichigo had chosen a spot on top of a hill, overlooking a vast expanse of grass, with the forest a few yards behind him.

"Hello Ichigo." Soi Fong appeared next to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled when he saw her, and sat up. "Hello Soi Fong. It's nice to see you."

Soi Fong gave him an uncharacteristically tender smile. "Are you feeling okay? Zaraki gave you a hard beating yesterday."

Ichigo rubbed his stomach lightly. "I'm a bit tender here, but otherwise, I can function normally. I just wasn't healed to fighting condition though."

"Yes, I heard about that from lady Yoruichi. She said that your friends didn't want Zaraki to bother you too soon."

"Yeah…though I wish they had let Orihime heal me completely. Then I would've beaten Zaraki and he would've left me alone for a while."

Soi Fong smiled. "You're really that confident after the beating he gave you?"

Ichigo knew she was just teasing, which seemed strange coming from her, but decided to play along. "I beat him before. He's just brute strength. I could've beaten him if I had been at full strength."

Soi Fong giggled, eliciting a surprised look from Ichigo, and then sat down beside him. "You know, you remind me of lady Yoruichi."

Ichigo gave her a funny look. "How exactly do I remind you of her? And why don't you just call her Yoruichi?"

"See, that's why you remind me so much of her. You always insist on being informal. She used to insist that I just call her by her name as well…but I…"

Ichigo smirked at her. "You were completely incapable of being informal?"

"That's not true!" Soi Fong blushed and jabbed him lightly with her elbow.

Ichigo grunted slightly as a small amount of pain coursed through his body.

Soi Fong, realizing what she had done, was alarmed. "Are you alright Ichigo?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to…"

Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. It didn't hurt that much." He then realized something and grinned broadly. "How come you call me by my name, but can't bring yourself to call Yoruichi by just her name?"

Soi Fong blushed. "It's just…I just…"

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "I bet its because you admire my skills more."

Soi Fong became slightly agitated. "No, it's because I don't admire your skills as much as Yoruichi's," she said as she shoved her face near Ichigo's. Their faces where less than an inch apart, with noses barely touching.

Ichigo suddenly realized how close they were and his face turned bright red. "Um…okay Soi Fong…I get it…aren't we a bit close?"

Soi Fong's face also flushed as her glare diffused, and she was about to draw back, when she remembered something Yoruichi said in their last conversation.

"_Ichigo's a very action oriented person. If you like him, telling him might not be enough. You'll have to show him." _

She was not going to let this chance slip through her fingers. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around him.

Ichigo began to breathe rapidly as their position became intimate. He was confused and did not know how to react. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Showing you the truth." She laid him on his back and locked lips with him as they lay there in the grass.

Ichigo was surprised, but had no intention of resisting. Instead, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and rubbed her back with the other arm encouraging her to continue.

Soi Fong complied and her tongue invaded his mouth, engaging his own tongue in a battle for supremacy.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity until they both needed to breathe. They then lay there in the grass, panted softly.

Soi Fong grinned and leaned closer to whisper something in his ear. "Want to see my bankai?"

* * *

I'm going to take liberties with Soi Fong's bankai since it she hasn't used it in the anime or manga as far as I know. I assume hers and Yoruichi's would be small and sleek like Ichigo's. That would fit the profile of a stealth force captain and would seem plausible since suzumebache already shrinks when in shikai.


	6. Soi Fong's Bankai

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Bankai!" The ground around Soi Fong started to pick up dust as it slight tremors were felt. Ichigo watched in awe as the Soi Fong's entire body was engulfed in dust.

"This is amazing…your reiatsu is enormous!"

When the dust settled, Soi Fong's form was revealed. She had her regular outfit, but Suzumebachi covered her entire right arm. It was like a shield, covering the entire outer portion of her arm from the shoulder to the hand. It was flexible where it needed to be, and ended in what looked like the head of a wasp. The wasp's head rested on the back of her wrist.

"Wow…so that's your Bankai?"

Soi Fong smiled and nodded. "Watch this." She started moved a ten feet away from Ichigo, but the movement was extremely fast.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. _She's fast…as fast as my Bankai!_

Soi Fong extended her arm and aimed it at a group of trees. Then, what looked like a swarm of needles emerged from the wasp head on her wrist. The needles moved soundlessly, at a lightning fast pace, and bombarded the trees. When the bombardment ended, Ichigo saw butterfly marks covering the trees.

"That looks tough to beat."

Soi Fong walked back to him. "Yes, it overcomes Suzumebachi's initial weakness. Originally, I had to physically strike them in the spot marked with a butterfly, but if I attack in mass, like I just demonstrated, the chances of me hitting my opponent in time increase dramatically."

"That's great, but I was wondering, aren't you sacrificing close range combat?"

"Not really. You see, besides my hand to hand skills, the wasp jaws at the end of Suzumebachi can deal damage and produce butterfly marks on contact."

"That shield thing covering your right arm looks like it could get in the way."

Soi Fong chuckled. She loved how Ichigo's attention was completely focused on her. She flexed her arm and them rotated her shoulder a few times. "This shield thing is actually quite flexible. It's made of spirit particles, so it automatically adapt to my arm's movements, while protecting my arm at the same time."

"I'm impressed Soi Fong," said Ichigo. "Your Bankai is just like mine. I like it."

Soi Fong's cheeks turned a slight shade of red, though Ichigo didn't notice. "Thank you Ichigo, though I should probably reseal my zanpakuto. The head captain has been on edge regarding Bankai's being activated."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. Soi Fong then sealed her zanpakuto.

"Impressive Bankai Soi Fong, I'm very proud of you." A startled Ichigo and Soi Fong looked up and saw Yoruichi looking down at them from a tree.

"Lady Yoruichi…thank you for the compliment." Soi Fong hoped that Yoruichi wouldn't notice the slight blush creeping onto her face.

"Yoruichi, how much did you see?" asked Ichigo.

A mischievous glint appeared on Yoruichi's face. "I only came here when I sensed Soi Fong's reiatsu rise. Was there something else I could've seen Ichigo?"

Ichigo and Soi Fong turned a bright shade of red.

A knowing grin appeared on Yoruichi's face. "Don't worry. I won't ask what else went on here. Although I do have some ideas."

"So…did anyone else sense my bankai? Was anyone sent to investigate why I activated it?" Soi Fong was concern. She didn't want to get into trouble with the head captain because of a false alarm.

"Relax Soi Fong," said Yoruichi in a soothing voice. "Nobody else came running."

"So…anyway, are my friends worried about Soi Fong's reiatsu? I'm sure that Uryu would be concerned after sensing it."

Yoruichi shook her head. "No, I actually convinced them that Soi Fong was training. They had no idea where you were though." Yoruichi turned to leave. "Well, since I've seen what I came to see, I'll just leave. I wouldn't want to see what you two don't want me to see."

Soi Fong and Ichigo turned red again as Yoruichi left.

"So what should we do now?" asked Ichigo after Yoruichi had gone.

Soi Fong shrugged as she sat down next to him in the grass. "We could just stare at the clouds. I used to do that with Lady Yoruichi sometimes when we were training." Soi Fong smiled as fond memories came back into her mind. "We would just stop spontaneously and just enjoy the clouds."

They both lay back in the grass and stared up at the clouds passing overhead.

"That one looks like a cat," said Ichigo.

"Hmmmm…I don't see it Ichigo."

"Look, those really puffy parts are the cat's ears and-"

"Oh there, I see it now."

They spent a long time lying down and pointing out various clouds to each other. Soi Fong felt happy, yet a pang of sadness welled up inside her.

"Hey look…that one looks like pillow…Soi Fong?" Ichigo looked over and saw a mellow expression on his companion's face. "What's wrong Soi Fong?"

Soi Fong sat up and looked back at Ichigo with a sad smile. "I guess all this reminded me of how much fun I had with lady Yoruichi. It also reminded me of how upset I was when she left."

Ichigo extended a hand cautiously and ruffle Soi Fong's hair. "I think I know how that feels. It might be the same, but my mother died when I was just a child."

"I'm sorry," said Soi Fong. "I suppose it is like what happened with me though. Lady Yoruichi showed me the way. She was more of a mentor to me than anyone else. In fact, she was the first person I can remember caring for me. Everyone else just wanted me to give the family a good reputation."

"Yeah, but you know, I think she was trying to protect you when she left."

Soi Fong gave Ichigo a confused look.

"Again, it's not exactly the same, but when my mother died…she died saving my life. I was just saying…perhaps Yoruichi didn't want you mixed up in any trouble she might get herself into. So she left you in the safety of the soul society."

Soi Fong smiled lightly. "Thank you Ichigo." She then realized the time. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I have to get going. I don't usually trust my lieutenant for this wrong. He's usually screwed something up by now."

Ichigo smiled. "I guess I'll be heading back too. My friends might think that Zaraki got me or something."

Soi Fong smiled before flash stepping away.

Ichigo got up as well and slowly made his way back to the Shiba household. He wasn't able to flash step yet.

When he got there Orihime met him at the door.

"Um…hello Ichigo. Are you all right? You were gone a long time."

"I'm fine Orihime, I was just staring at some clouds and got carried away."

"Oh…well that's good. Um. Dinner is going to be ready soon. Will you stay and eat with the rest of us?"

"Off course I will." Ichigo then followed Orihime inside to join the others.

* * *

Soi Fong returned to her squad barracks. She noted based on the sounds she heard that her lieutenant was drilling the men. Any other captain would be proud, but Soi Fong was honestly confused since this never usually happened.

She made her way to the training area and saw that Omaeda was in fact drilling the men, though not pushing them nearly as hard as she would.

He turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Hello Captain Soi Fong. I've been drilling the men like you asked me to."

Soi Fong eyed him with a suspicious expression. "This isn't like you. You're usually useless. What are you up to?"

Omaeda raised his arms in defense. "Nothing captain," he said innocently. "I've just decided to become more useful so I can be the lieutenant you deserve."

"Yeah…keep up the good work." Soi Fong wasn't convinced. _I know there is an ulterior motive in all this._ "I'll be in my office doing paperwork."

"Okay." Omaeda smiled as when he saw her leave. _She isn't so receptive now, but she will come around…eventually. _

"Um sir…since the captain is out can we stop now? You said we only have to do these drills when she's here."

Omaeda hushed them. "She's in these barracks right now. If you stop she'll know about it. We have to keep going until the regular stop time."

The men reluctantly resumed their routine.

* * *

Sorry this took so long only to have a chapter that is significantly shorter than the others. Anyway, I did not know where to go beyond this point so I decided to just post this update now since its been too long. I hope I haven't lost all my reviewers since this fic has had more reviews per chapter than any other that I've written.


	7. A Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

It had been a few days since their last meeting. Soi Fong had told Ichigo that she wouldn't be meeting him for a few days. She wanted to make sure her lieutenant wasn't just pretending to pick up the slack while she was around, so she had increased the pressure by keeping her vigilance. She also had some paperwork to do.

When Ichigo woke up, he saw a hell butterfly on his nose. _Huh? What's this about? _Picking it up, he held it to his ear to receive the message.

"_Ichigo…. its Soi Fong. There's this…nice…place that I want to show you. Please meet me where I showed you my Bankai around noon."_

After letting the butterfly go, Ichigo paused, blinking in surprise. _Did she just ask me out…on a date?_

"Hey Ichigo." The door opened to reveal Ganju. "Orihime and the others agreed to heal you."

Ichigo winced as he pinched himself. "So this isn't a dream."

"Off course not," replied Ganju in an awkward tone. "So are you coming to get healed or not?"

"Right," said Ichigo as he jumped out of bed and ran past a stunned Ganju. _All right! I'm getting my powers back. This'll be great!_

Staring at the spot where Ichigo had been, Ganju, blinked himself out of his daze. _Wow…didn't know it meant that much to him._

When Ichigo arrived in the living room, he saw Orihime, Uryu, and Chad waiting for him.

"Good morning Ichigo," said Orihime. "I guess Ganju told you the news."

"He did, so can you heal me right now?"

"What's the rush?" asked Uryu.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to get healed?" asked Ichigo.

"That's okay," replied Orihime. "If he's in a hurry, it's his business."

"Fine Orihime," replied Uryu. He didn't want to cause any more trouble in front of her.

Ichigo sat on the couch and remained still as Orihime started healing him. The process only took a minute since he had already recovered some of his strength.

"There; all done," said Orihime with a smile. "So are you going to run off again?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I think I'll stay here for a little and go out later."

"Are you at least going to have breakfast here?" asked Orihime. She seemed happy enough on the outside, but inside, her mind was racing. _I hope he says yes. I worry about him when he goes off like that._

He shrugged casually. "Sure. I'll stay, but I'll leave when I have to."

"Sounds good enough for me," replied Chad.

Uryu simply nodded. _I know he still has a secret. Orihime is worrying about him, yet he won't even tell us why he's been disappearing off for so long. What could he be so secretive about and why won't he tell any of us?_

They went over to the table and started eating. After that, they talked about leaving the soul society and returning home.

"Tatsuki would be worried about me," said Orihime. "Maybe we should return to our world some time soon."

"I agree," said Uryu. "This place is nice, but it isn't exactly a place where I'd like to spend my vacation. I didn't finish the summer assignment early to hang around in a world of soul reapers, even though I admit there are nice people here."

"We should ask Yoruichi about it," said Chad. "She'd know what to do, or how the movement between the two worlds works. Right Ichigo?"

All heads turned to Ichigo, awaiting his reaction to the idea.

Ichigo wanted to see his family again, and he also felt better in the real world. The soul society was nice, but he felt a bit like a fish out of water while there, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Soi Fong after getting to know her. He had barely established a relationship, yet he felt a sort of kinship towards her.

"Well Ichigo?" asked Uryu.

"Well what?" asked Ichigo as if he hadn't been listening at all.

"What do you think of this idea? How do you feel about returning to our world?"

"Oh that…I think it's a good idea. I'm sure my family's missing me."

"Yeah…sure." Pushing his glasses up his nose, Uryu gave him a suspicious look.

A few minutes later, Yoruichi arrived from her morning walk. She was in her cat form. "I heard that Ichigo got his powers restored. So Ichigo, how are you."

"I'm fine Yoruichi," replied Ichigo.

"We were thinking of returning to our world some time," said Chad. "Is it possible for us to leave within the week. Our friends and families would be worried if we were gone too long."

"That's no problem," replied Yoruichi. "I can arrange for all of us to got back home within the week."

"Thanks," replied Uryu.

Looking at the clock, Ichigo realized what time it was. _11:45! I'll be late if I don't leave now._

Ichigo got up and bolted for the door.

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong?" asked Orihime.

"I'm in a hurry. I have to be somewhere," replied Ichigo before running out the door.

Ichigo weaved through the streets. He then spotted the meadow and leapt onto the side of the road before heading off in a different direction.

Soi Fong had been lying in the grass for ten minutes. When she felt his characteristic reiatsu approaching, she sat up with a smile. "I see you're fashionably late," she joked, noting that he was in his normal soul reaper outfit.

Ichigo came to a stop and panted. "Sorry about that. I was talking to my friends and didn't notice the time."

"Relax, I didn't expect you to find a change of clothes within a few hours. At least your outfit is clean."

Smiling back at her, Ichigo noted her attire. She was wearing a kimono, much like his, only suited to her size. "I see you're not in uniform."

"A captain's outfit or stealth force uniform would stand out too much. Dressing up like a regular soul reaper would allow me to blend in more. Besides, we're not going anywhere fancy. Just a nice spot I'd like you to see."

They started walking through the meadow, with Soi Fong leading the way.

"So what's so special about this spot?" asked Ichigo. "Is it a place you visit often or a beautiful place?"

"You'll find out," replied Soi Fong.

"It's a surprise?"

"Kind of. It's just better if you don't know. That way you won't raise your expectations too high and get disappointed."

"Makes sense to me." Ichigo then remembered what he and his friends had discussed. "Soi Fong. Let's stop for a while, there's something important I have to tell you."

Turning around, Soi Fong raised an eyebrow. "If it's about you're powers being restored, then I already know. You've leaked out so much reiatsu that I could immediately tell."

Ichigo shook his head. "My friends want to return to the real world earlier. It makes sense since our families would be worried, so I couldn't refuse them."

Soi Fong's gaze softened. "I understand your responsibility to your friends and family, though I'm sad that we don't have as much time together."

Ichigo walked forward and pulled Soi Fong into an embrace. "I loved spending time with you. We're alike in a lot of ways. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Soi Fong looked up and smiled at him. "That means we'll have to make these last few days count. All the more reason for us to reach that spot earlier."

Smiling back, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, and I know that you probably won't be visiting the living world, especially after Aizen's betrayal, but maybe I could come here again some time."

"That would be great," replied Soi Fong as she pulled out of the embrace. "Now let's go."

It took them another twenty minutes of walking to reach their destination. They arrived at a crystal clear lake with nice, short grass surrounding the shore. There was a sort of bridge going into the center of the lake where there were a few pagoda-like structures, sitting on a wooden platform with several decks at different levels, allowing people to gaze out at the beautiful lake.

"There it is," said Soi Fong, pointing out at the structure.

"It looks nice," said Ichigo. "I had no idea they had these kinds of building in the soul society."

"It's true that, being founded long ago, the soul society was slow to keep up with the ever advancing culture of the living world, but this was sort of a leap of faith on its part."

As they walked down the wooden bridge, Ichigo couldn't help but look left and right in awe. "This is so cool. I've never been on one of these buildings before."

Soi Fong couldn't help but chuckle. "Just wait. You'll really like what's inside. There are many activities we can do in here."

They arrived at the pagodas and Soi Fong led Ichigo to a sort of Café. It was set up like a bar with a set of chairs lining the front counter where people made their orders.

"Let's have lunch first," said Soi Fong. "You'll love it here."

"Yeah, and I can see some of my favorite foods too," replied Ichigo as he scanned the menu.

They were soon served and started eating. Glancing around between bites, Ichigo noticed a few people staring at them and talking quietly to themselves.

"Don't mind them," said Soi Fong as she drank some more tea. "People are always saying things about soul reapers. They don't know much about them, so they're speculating. Soul reapers also don't come by here that often so it's natural that they would start talking, but they won't have the balls to approach us about any issue they have with us. Just ignore them."

"Right…it's just awkward, that's all."

After eating, Soi Fong took them to one of the decks, where they bought some fish feed.

"This is one of my favorites," said Soi Fong as she leaned over the edge and dropped some of the fish feed into the water.

Within minutes, several eight-foot long catfish were swarming the area. As Soi Fong dropped more food in, one fish leapt out of the water and caught it midair.

"Wow," said Ichigo. "Those are some big catfish!"

Soi Fong giggled and through some feed farther out into the lake. Several giant catfish leapt cleanly out of the water and collided midair as they all tried to get at the food. They all landed with a big splash before dispersing.

Ichigo laughed. "I didn't know catfish could jump like that. It reminds me of the cartoons I used to watch as a kid…do people in the soul society know what cartoons are?"

"You mean those ridiculous stories in the entertainment section of the newspaper?"

Ichigo stared blankly at her before finally catching on to what she meant. "Oh…those…those are from long ago in the living world. Nowadays, we have what's called television. We show cartoons on those."

"Television…you mean screens which transmit visual information?"

"Um…you could think of it like that." _Wow…talk about technical. _

They spent some more time feeding the catfish and getting them to do more tricks before heading back into the building. Soi Fong then took Ichigo up to the second floor. There were a bunch of arcade games on this floor. They enjoyed playing games, like ring toss, for while before leaving the pagodas and returning to the lakeshore.

Ichigo stretched out on the grass, closing his eyes and sighing happily as he felt the cool breeze lick his face. He then felt something warm putting pressure on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Soi Fong staring down at him.

Leaning down, Soi Fong brushed her lips against his. "You're a very special person Ichigo. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought you here or showed you this side of me." Her expression then became sterner. "You better not tell anyone about this…except lady Yoruichi."

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

"Good." She then captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Snaking his arms around her, Ichigo kissed her back. He wasn't thinking, his body was just moving instinctively.

They weren't thinking about all the obstacles that would face them. All they cared about was enjoying their last few days together.

* * *

It's been too long, but better late then never. I hope I haven't lost my feel for this story. The good news is that I finally have some direction for this, and that I will only b updating two other stories over the summer. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this and those other two stories before the fall. I don't plan on retelling the entire Bleach story line though.


	8. The Rematch

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo had a spring in his step when he woke up the day after his date with Soi Fong. His powers where back up to full health, and he had seen a side of Soi Fong that she rarely showed. He felt so powerful, as if he could conquer anyone.

As he got out of bed, and idea came to him, causing a sly grin to appear. _It's time for my revenge._

"Ichigo? Where are you off to now?" asked Uryu as he passed him in the hallway of the Shiba household.

"The squad eleven barracks."

Uryu's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "Have you gone mad? You've only just recovered! Zaraki will be looking to finish his battle with you! If you go there with that gun ho attitude, you'll be in trouble!"

"I'll be fine," replied Ichigo confidently. "I'm much stronger, and I was able to beat him before. I've also improved my technique during my stay at the soul society. If I crush him today, he won't bother me for the remaining time we have here." He made his way to the door with Uryu following.

"You shouldn't do this Ichigo. Even if you do win, there'll still be a cost. You could end up injured."

"There's no point in trying to talk me out of this Uryu," replied Ichigo as he opened the door. Turning back to Uryu with a smile, he said, "Besides, I have a score to settle with him for last time."

Uryu let out a frustrated sigh before following Ichigo. _I know this won't turn out well, but someone has to be there to bail him out, and it might as well be me._

"Where is Ichigo going?" asked Orihime as she saw Uryu exit the building.

Giving her a look that said he was sorry, Uryu said, "He wants to challenge Kenpachi Zaraki to a rematch." He could see the terrified look on her face. He felt compelled to comfort her. "Don't worry. I'll go with him to make sure he's alright."

"Thanks Uryu," said Orihime with a weak smile.

Uryu smiled and nodded before going after Ichigo. _Ichigo…for Orihime's sake, I hope you win. I don't want Orihime to have to heal you again. You should've seen how upset she was the last time the eleventh squad captain beat you up._

Ichigo traveled speedily toward the eleventh squad barracks, with Uryu trailing behind at a running pace. Ichigo had decided to slow down so he could save his energy for the fight, allowing Uryu keep him in sight. They could both sense Kenpachi Zaraki's reiatsu, as they got closer. Ichigo was brimming with excitement, while Uryu was getting fearful.

Landing in front of the barracks, Ichigo saw Ikkaku drinking some sake on a nearby roof. The bald soul reaper turned to Ichigo with an amused smile. "Hello Ichigo. I see you're feeling better. Thought I don't think it was smart of you to come here, since it was our captain that beat you up."

"That wasn't a fair fight," replied Ichigo with a confident smile. "Now tell Kenpachi to get out here for the rematch. I'm ready to take him on this time."

"Very well," replied Ikkaku. _This should be good. The Captain's been itching for a fight. He'll be overjoyed when he finds out that Ichigo is here to challenge him._

It was only a few seconds before Kenpachi came barreling through the front entrance of the barracks. He had that psychotic grin, which told Ichigo how happy he was. "So Ichigo. You're fully healed." A wild, yellow aura, accompanied by a skull appeared above him after he removed his eye patch and drew his sword. "So let's get started."

* * *

Soi Fong's eyes widened as she sensed Zaraki's reiatsu. _What's going on? It's only this high when he's fighting…Ichigo! He's fighting Ichigo? Ichigo must've gone off to challenge him._

At that moment, Omaeda rushed in. "Captain! Do you sense that reiatsu? It's huge!" He began panicking, causing Soi Fong to roll her eyes. "What should we do? What should we do?"

"Stay here idiot. I'll handle this. Just make sure the squad trains properly." Getting up from her desk with a sigh, Soi Fong left the barracks and made her way towards squad eleven.

As she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Soi Fong couldn't help but feel frustrated at Ichigo. _That idiot! One day after he's healed and he goes to challenge the man who put him in that position? Oh well…I hope he'll be all right…who am I kidding. He'll be fine. I only have to worry about the causing a commotion and getting into trouble with the head captain._

She could sense Ichigo's reiatsu surging as well, meaning that he had started to fight. On the way, she met captain Ukitake, who was heading over to investigate the situation.

"Oh, hello captain Soi Fong," said Ukitake with a smile. "Are you going to see what captain Zaraki's doing too?"

She nodded. "You should head back and rest in your condition. Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Ukitake nodded. "Thank you, but please do be careful. When the eleventh squad captain is fighting, he's like an animal." He then turned back to rest.

* * *

With a confident smirk, Ichigo drew Zangetsu, and got ready to fight. _I can beat him. He's all force. I'll be able to outwit and outmaneuver him, although, I should avoid using kido. He'll peg that as cowardly._

Arriving just before the fight began, a cautious Uryu stayed a healthy distance away. _Without my powers…I can't help Ichigo in a fight, but I can carry his body back to Orihime. I just hope it doesn't come to that._

Without another word, Zaraki charged forward and swung his sword at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu, and easily shrugged off the attack. Zaraki didn't back down and continued to swing at Ichigo, who ended up blocking or dodging all of the attacks.

When Zaraki tried make another swing, Ichigo brought Zangetsu up, and prevented him from executing the attacking. Holding his blade up with one hand, he then proceeded punch Zaraki in the gut.

The captain was laughing like a maniac. "This is great! I love it!"

Gathering all of is power; Kenpachi pushed Zangetsu out of the way so he could attack Ichigo again. However, Ichigo was ready, and doubled him over with a palm thrust to the gut. He then followed through with a kick to the side.

As he recovered from Ichigo's blows, Zaraki noted the change in his fighting style. "You've gotten into hand-to-hand combat, haven't you? You're not using your zanpakuto as much as you used to, but that's fine by me. You attacks still hit hard and I can fight longer without worrying about injuries."

"Could you at least try to block?" asked Ichigo, causing Zaraki to break into laughter.

"That's just not my style Ichigo. I always push forward with a strong offense, without bothering with something as stupid as defense."

"Then I won't need my Bankai to defeat you," replied Ichigo, as he got ready to fight again.

Zaraki rushed forward and tried to get Ichigo with a vertical sword slash, but Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu and uppercut him. Ichigo then stuck Zangetsu into the ground and proceeded to pummel Zaraki in place with physical blows. They didn't do serious harm, but Zaraki was powerless to resist them. Ichigo then sent Zaraki staggering with straight punch to the face. He picked up Zangetsu just as Zaraki recovered. Zaraki came in for another sword swipe, but as he tried to attack, Ichigo brought the blunt end of Zangetsu around, and struck him in the back of the head, stepping aside to let him fly until he crashed into a nearby building.

Laughter was heard before Zaraki emerged, grinning broadly. "This is just too much fun. I don't want it to stop."

"Too bad," came a voice from atop a nearby building. Everyone looked there and saw Soi Fong perched on the roof. "You can't continue this. Ichigo, you've made your point. Just stop, or I'll have to inform the head captain about this." After smiling at Ichigo, she then turned her attention to Zaraki, with a sterner expression. "You should know better Captain Zaraki. If you wanted to get in a full fight, you should've at least left the Seireitei."

"Hmph." Zaraki was not pleased. "Fine, have it your way. Just don't bring the old man into this." _And it was just getting fun._

Ichigo smirked proudly. "She's right though. I have proven my point. That last battle we had was nothing."

Zaraki smirked back at him. "You're safe for now Ichigo, but don't take me lightly. I could take you, no problem."

"We'd better get going Ichigo," said Uryu. "Orihime will be worried about how the battle went."

Ichigo nodded to him, and then nodded to Soi Fong before leaving with Uryu. _I could've beaten him if I wanted to, but I guess Soi Fong had a point. Boy will I miss her when we return home._

When they reached the Shiba household, they saw Chad, and Orihime waiting for them. Orihime looked worried, while Chad maintained an indifferent face.

"Did you win?" asked Chad as he noted Ichigo's lack of injury.

"You could say that," replied Ichigo. "I had him on the ropes, but we were told to stop."

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Orihime.

"Thanks Orihime," replied Ichigo as he walked past her, with Chad to go inside.

"So Orihime, are you going to tell him anytime soon?" asked Uryu.

She shook her head. "I just can't. I don't know how he'll react to it. I…I just…" A goofy smiled appeared on her face, catching Uryu off guard. "I guess I just want him to find out on his own, like if he had psychic powers."

"If only he did," replied Uryu. _On second thought, that would be terrible…Ichigo reading minds is not a pleasant thought.

* * *

_

As she returned to her barracks, Soi Fong made sure to mask her presence. Although Omaeda wasn't completely inept as a soul reaper, he was completely useless when it came to detecting hard to find reiatsus. She had been suspicious of his sudden work ethic and decided to show up unexpected to catch him off guard and see if he really was as hardworking as he had made been making himself out to be.

Reaching the barracks on foot, Soi Fong used all of her skills as the leader of the stealth force, to sneak into her own barracks. She entered the training room, and sure enough, there was Omaeda lazing around, with the troops doing pushup and sit-ups at an easier pace.

Her anger boiled as she clenched her fists. She abruptly entered the training area, stunning all of her squad members. The ninja masks made the fear of the lower individuals less obvious, but Omaeda's fear was evident.

"Uh…captain?"

"You stupid, fat, ugly, piece of trash!" Soi Fong's face was red with anger. Normally, she wouldn't have gotten so worked up, but the fact that her own lieutenant had willingly lied to her about his laziness made her particularly angry.

Getting to his feet, Omaeda slowly backed away. He fell to the ground with a thud as Soi Fong's fist collided with his cheek. _Oh shit! I shouldn't have deceived her. Now she'll kill me, and disfigure my handsome face!_

Lifting him up by the collar, Soi Fong sent him into the wall of the training area with a vicious kick. "Pick yourself up off the ground!" She then turned to the rest of her squad. "Pick up the pace!"

The squad did as they were told. She decided not to punish them since they always worked as hard as their leader wanted them to. Omaeda, on the other hand, would get it. Making her way to her quarters, she decided to think up a suitable punishment. Once she had sat down and reclined in her seat, she proceeded to finish the remainder of her paper work.

"You should try to lighten up on your subordinates," came a voice from a nearby bookcase. It was Yoruichi in her cat form. Leaping down on to Soi Fong's lap, Yoruichi smiled at her disciple's surprised expression. "What? Not expecting me?"

She shook her head. "No, just surprised that you think I should let him off the hook."

"I didn't say that you shouldn't punish him, but try not to be so harsh. You don't want to break your team."

"I don't feel like getting close to my squad though. It seems so pointless."

"But your squad is what you'll have to count in the field. Try not to push them so hard. I thought they were going at an adequate pace, though Omaeda was wrong by lying to you. He really is a lazy oaf, I'll give you that. There's no excuse for him lazing around like that."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll try to loosen up on my squad, though Omaeda will still be punished…severely."

"That's the spirit."

"Thank you lady Yoruichi. Now all I have to do is think up a suitable punishment for him."

"I guess I'll leave you to it then."

Yoruichi chuckled and left Soi Fong alone to do her paperwork. She hoped that Soi Fong would follow her example when it came to the squad, but she couldn't help but agree with Soi Fong's assessment of Omaeda.

* * *

A lot of you are probably wondering why I decided to give Omaeda a crush on Soi Fong. At first it was just a random subplot, but now I've decided to use it to torture Omaeda.


	9. Omaeda's Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Is something bothering you Soi Fong?" asked Ichigo as they sat against a sakura tree. He had noticed something was upsetting her. She seemed angry with someone, though she was doing her best to control her temper around him. "Is it that bumbling lieutenant of yours?"

"Yes. That fat oaf has been lying to me about his work ethic. He spends the day lazing around when I'm gone and only pretends to work when he senses me in the area. I caught him in the act yesterday and I'm trying to think up a suitable punishment."

"Why don't you just beat the crap outa him?" suggested Ichigo. "I'm sure that'll drive the message home. I mean, don't just kick him around, beat him black and blue and show him how useless he'd be as a soul reaper in a real fight."

She smiled at that thought, but shook her head. "I'm afraid corporal punishment isn't aloud, at least not at that level. I guess it would be okay if someone else would do that for me." Turning to Ichigo, she nuzzled his neck before whispering in his ear. "How about it? Are you up for the job?"

"It would be my pleasure," replied Ichigo as he cracked his knuckles, a broad smirk crossing his face as he remembered the time he beat Omaeda without his zanpakuto. "I'm sure that he'll get the message after being beaten twice by the same person."

"Omaeda's really big on status and anything that goes with it," said Soi Fong. "He probably only got the position of lieutenant because of his family's money, and because of that, he thinks that he's great. Being beaten by someone like you, who's only known as a Ryoka, should really send a jolt to his system."

Ichigo chuckled before turning to her and given a peck on the lips. "So when can I start."

"Now's a good time," replied Soi Fong. "That idiot should be cowering in his quarters." She stood up, and helped Ichigo to his feet. "Let's get going." They both used shunpo to head for the squad 2 barracks.

When they reached them, Soi Fong called out Omaeda's name in an angry tone, and the fat lieutenant soon appeared, shaking in fear of his captain. However, his fear was soon mixed with confusion when he saw Ichigo standing behind her.

"Ah…Captain?" He quickly regretted speaking when he saw her frown at him.

"Omaeda Marechiyo, it's time for your punishment." She grinned before directing her attention to Ichigo. "This ryoka will be your opponent. You'll have to fight him, and if you lose, you'll be forced to leave the barracks for a week. Got that?"

"Y-Yes…" Omaeda shook like a leaf as at his captain's anger, but his fear turned to anger as he remembered the time Ichigo beat him without using a zanpakuto. His fists clenched tightly as he realized that his captain thought he was incapable of beating this ryoka. _I'll show you ryoka! I will defeat you, and then, my captain will consider me worthy of her love!_

"Are you ready?" Ichigo placed Zangetsu on the ground behind him and stepped forward, ready for hand-to-hand combat. "Feel free to use your shikai."

"Don't underestimate me ryoka! Crush! Gegetsuburi!" With a battle cry, Omaeda threw his now ball and chain zanpakuto at Ichigo.

Ichigo's smirked as the large ball came towards him. It was a straightforward attack, and one that would be easy to counter. With a palm thrust, he shattered the zanpakuto, leaving a wide-eyed Omaeda stunned and in fear.

With his zanpakuto out of the picture, Omaeda knew that he was in trouble. There was no chance for him now and Ichigo hadn't even used his zanpakuto yet. As his body trembled, he began slowly backing away, hoping that he could somehow find an opening.

Though he wasn't the best candidate for lieutenant, he was still a semi-competent fighter and knew how to exploit a weakness when he could. Unfortunately, his opponent had no weaknesses that he was capable of exploiting.

Ichigo began walking towards him with a grin, cracking his knuckles for good effect. "What happened to all the confidence earlier? Has loosing your zanpakuto made you that scared? If you're Soi Fong's lieutenant, shouldn't you have hand-to-hand combat skills?"

"Shut up, and it's captain Soi Fong to you ryoka!"

Using shunpo to appear directly in front of him, Ichigo regarded the lieutenant with a frown. "You're such a slob, you know that?" He punched Omaeda, sending him onto his back. Then, he reached down and picked him up by the collar. "No one should ever have to put up with a stupid lieutenant like you! ESPECIALLY Soi Fong!" He gave Omaeda a punch in the nose for every syllable. Letting go of his collar, he sent Omaeda flying back into the ground with another punch.

Omaeda looked up at his captain and saw that she was staring at Ichigo. However, the icy stare that she had given everyone as long as he had known her was gone; replaced by a tender look, though he could only tell by her eyes. _What's going on? Why isn't she concerned about me? I'm the handsome rich guy! She should give ME that look! Not a lowly ryoka!_

"Are you listening?" Ichigo sent Omaeda rolling with a kick the face, then used shunpo to catch him and stop him with his foot, like his sister would with a soccer ball. "How any amount of money would allow you to become a lieutenant is beyond me!" Ichigo didn't know why, but the sight of Omaeda aggravated him. "Soi Fong deserves a strong and competent lieutenant like Renji, but all she got was you! You piece of trash!" Another kick sent the fat man rolling into a tree.

When Omaeda looked up he saw Ichigo standing over him with a look of disgust. However, before he could do anything, Soi Fong appeared next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think that's enough Ichigo. There's no need to get carried away. You're not a monster."

Ichigo sighed and nodded, smiling at the small captain. Omaeda turned look at his captain and saw that she was smiling back at Ichigo, however, when she directed her attention back to him, her smile was replaced with an icy glare.

"Pick yourself up Omaeda. I don't want to see your face around here for the rest of the week." She turned back to Ichigo and said something that Omaeda couldn't here before they both used shunpo.

Omaeda's limbs felt like jelly as he stood back up. He was gad that Ichigo hadn't broken anything besides his nose. However, his physical injuries were small compared to his injured pride. He was ashamed of himself for losing to the ryoka. Then the image of his captain smiling at Ichigo flashed into his head, and his shame was now mixed with confusion.

_Why was she looking at him like that? She never…ever gave anyone that kind of look! Could it be that she…and him are?_ Omaeda shook his head to clear those thoughts away. "No! I refuse to believe it!" He then remembered that his captain and Ichigo had gone off somewhere together and decided to do some spying.

Closing his eyes, Omaeda felt for his captain's reiatsu, and found it in a nearby sakura forest. He knew that she wasn't attempting to conceal her reiatsu and would therefore not be expecting anyone to show up. With great difficulty, he used shunpo to get to the area.

His senses led him to a hilly area of the forest, and with his captain and Ichigo in a forest clearing on top of the hill. Peering through the bush a safe distance away, Omaeda found that he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell that they were talking intimately.

Soi Fong leaned towards Ichigo's ear and asked, "Did you mean that. Did you really think that I deserved a better lieutenant?"

"Off course," replied Ichigo with a tender smile. "Besides the fact that he's too stupid for any captain to have, you of all captains deserve the best lieutenant. I…I know I can't change anything, and I know that you're stuck with that fat oaf, but when I saw him and realized that he was your lieutenant, I became very angry."

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave a curious smile, urging him to continue. "Why were you angry?"

"I was angry at him for not being better. He's a lieutenant. Byakuya has Renji, and he's powerful lieutenant whose already achieved bankai. I just began thinking…how could he get Renji while you ended up with a fat tub of lard?"

She laughed, and then her eyes widened when she realized what had just happened. "Wow…that's the first time anyone's ever made me laugh. Even Lady Yoruichi couldn't do it."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and gave her a sly grin. "Maybe it's my incredible charm."

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't push your luck Ichigo." The she leaned towards him and kissed him deeply.

Omaeda's eyes looked like they would bulge out as he saw his captain in a lip lock with the ryoka. However, a whimpering off to the side quickly drew his attention, and he turned to see Orihime staring at the two from the bushes. While he was mostly selfish, he was still somewhat curious about why she was crying, so he decided to approach her.

"Hi little girl. What's wrong?"

Orihime looked up at him with a few tears rolling down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. "Oh…I was just." She bowed her head in defeat. "I hoped that it wasn't true…I guess it was silly of me. I should have told Ichigo how I felt, sooner."

"I know what you mean…I've had my heart broken too," said Omaeda, though not in a sympathetic tone. He was too busy eyeing Orihime's large chest. "So…since neither one of us can be with the one we want, how about we hook up?"

Orihime glance up at him nervously and took a few steps back. "Um…now thanks."

"Awe come on. It could be fun. You'd be the luckiest women in the world for dating a handsome rich guy like me." With his arms out, and ready to grab her, Omaeda advanced on the nervous girl.

"Um…please stay back…" Her plea had no effect as Omaeda tried to pounce on her. Orihime screeched and, closing her eyes, sent her fist into his face. The blow knocked Omaeda back and sent him tumbling down the hill as Orihime ran the other way towards the relative safety of the Shiba household.

Ichigo and Soi Fong pulled apart as they heard Orihime's screech. "What was that?" asked Ichigo as he surveyed their surroundings.

Soi Fong shrugged. "It must be one of the forest animals. They can get loud at times."

"I guess so," replied Ichigo before capturing her lips in another kiss.

* * *

I'm finally getting around to updating this and it's at the top of my priority list, which means that I'll only be working on it and won;t touch another story until it's finished. For those of you who were hoping to see how the entire battle with the arrancars will turn out, I'm sorry to say that I don't plan on delving too deeply into that arc. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and the next few chapters should be longer. Also, I hope that final scene made you laugh, it was for comic relief.


	10. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo and his friends were all ready to go back to the living world with Yoruichi. Before they left, Captain Ukitake gave Ichigo his substitute's badge so he could leave his body without using a mod soul.

"Thank you," replied Ichigo as he took the badge form the captain.

"It could be dangerous if mortals use it," warned Ukitake. "For that reason, it's invisible to the eyes of normal humans."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," replied Ichigo as the captain nodded and stepped back so that Rukia and Renji could say goodbye.

"Take care Ichigo," said Renji. "You better not lose to any hollows after beating me."

"Don't worry Renji," replied Ichigo. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen." He then looked at Rukia. "So you're staying here until your powers recover?"

"That's right. My powers should come back faster in the soul society due to the concentration of spirit particles here."

After he finished talking to them, Ichigo saw Soi Fong out of the corner of his eyes. They made brief eye contact, and she nodded to him. Her gaze was as cold as it normally was, though he could tell that she was concealing her true feelings from the crowd. It was a secret that only he and Yoruichi knew about.

With all of the goodbyes done, the group of ryoka and Yoruichi returned to the living world, where Urahara greeted them. Eventually, school started and there was a new classmate, Shinji, who later revealed that he was a Vizard, a soul reaper with hollow powers. He tried to convince Ichigo to join up with him, but failed.

Later, Aizen's hollows, the Arrancar, began moving. First there were two, Ulquiorra and Yami, they had only come for reconnaissance. However, shortly after that, a larger group of hollows led by one name Grimmjow appeared. If the Soul Society hadn't sent a group led by Captain Hitsugaya, the Arrancar would have laid waste to Karakura town. However, there were still heavy costs, and Ichigo was humiliated and badly wounded in his battle with Grimmjow. The only reason he survived was because of Grimmjow being ordered to return to Hueco Mundo.

Realizing that Karakura Town would become the new front line in the battle against the hollows, head Captain Yamamoto decided to send another captain to the world of the living to assist Ichigo in his training.

"Aizen's army of Arrancars is more powerful than I feared," said Yamamoto, and I now know that he has some sort of plan for Karakura town, which is why we have to increase our strength there. Do understand, captain Soi Fong?"

"Off course, head Captain," replied Soi Fong politely, maintaining her cold mask.

Yamamoto took note of that before continuing. "Not that you need to tell anyone this, but there is an ulterior motive for me selecting you specifically." He noted her gaze faltering somewhat as she recalled the time he had found her with Ichigo in a compromising position. "I take it that you are close to Ichigo Kurosaki, so that is why I want you to go to the living world and train him. He has great power and potential, but he needs to learn more control. No doubt you were in the process of teaching him that when he was here."

"Yes…I was," replied Soi Fong, as if expecting to be scolded.

"You've done well as a captain," replied Yamamoto. "I am confident in your ability to pull this off. Dismissed."

As she left the room, Soi Fong couldn't help smiling. She would get to see Ichigo again, and she looked forward to it. All she wanted to do now was get ready and get going so she could surprise him in the world of the living.

She decided to give her squad a break and immediately went to her quarters so she could prepare for her arrival in the world of the living. On the way, she saw her lieutenant lazing around again, but she couldn't care less at the moment. All she wanted now was to see Ichigo.

Though she would never admit it, that man made her feel like butter, sometimes. He gave off the impression that he genuinely cared for her and that he would always be there for her when he could. Soi Fong knew that he had responsibilities in the living world and that he would have stayed with her if he could. He also seemed to empathize with her predicament, because for Soi Fong, having Yoruichi just run off was akin to loosing a mother.

It didn't take long before she had all of her papers in order. Heading out of the barracks, she used shunpo to get to gate and quickly crossed over into the living world. Now all she had to do was located Ichigo's reiatsu, which wouldn't be too hard.

Ichigo was brooding on a park bench. His thoughts kept returning to his battle with Grimmjow. The espada had overwhelmed him, and in spite of his training with Soi Fong, he had found it hard to fight against him. There was something different at work though. The Vizard, Shinji, had kindly pointed out the fact that his hollow was always attempting to gain control of him. Its first power play was during the battle against Yami when it rendered him helpless.

_Why…why is this happening? Why now?_ Ichigo clenched his fists in frustration. _I don't want to join that freak Shinji, but if I don't then…ah! It's all too much!_ Burying his face in his palms, Ichigo let out a frustrated groan.

Soi Fong walked along the path towards him. She was wearing blue jeans and a red, short-sleeve shirt. Her heart went out to him when she sensed the desperate state he was in. He didn't look up when she sat down next to him; a sign that he was wound up in deep thought.

"This sucks!" said Ichigo to himself; his voice muffled by his palms.

"What sucks?" asked Soi Fong with a mischievous smile as Ichigo looked up at her with wide eyes. Her eyes softened as she noticed how distressed he was.

"Soi Fong?" That was all he could bring himself to say. He had missed her so much and now that she was here, he felt like a huge pressure had just been released. She had been on his mind a lot lately and he had always hoped that she would be there to help him through this. His inner demons had felt more manageable when she was with him in the soul society.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The moment she finished that sentence, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Closing her eyes, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, and began rubbing his back affectionately.

"How?" His question didn't need any clarification. She understood it perfectly.

"I was sent here by Head Captain Yamamoto. He wanted me to help you with your training, though I also want to help you with your emotional problems. You're troubled, aren't you?"

"I've been haunted by something inside me. Shortly before coming to the soul society to save Rukia I went through a process to get my power back. During that time, I also gained an inner hollow. At first, I didn't notice anything. Then this strange mask kept on ending up on my person. The hollow even interfered during my battle with Byakuya."

Soi Fong nodded, masking her surprise with a stoic face. "It's been getting stronger…hasn't it?"

Ichigo nodded. "Shortly after school began, a new student name Hirako Shinji entered school as a new student. However, he quickly revealed that he was like me, and called himself a Vizard."

Soi Fong quickly recognized the name. "Hirako…Shinji? He was a former captain in the soul society. I remember that he disappeared around the same time the Lady Yoruichi left."

"Could his hollow powers have had something to do with it?"

"I don't know, but it might be worth looking into later on. Right now, making sure you're okay is my priority." Looking him in the eyes, she communicated a tender gaze, telling him that it was okay to speak his mind. "Ichigo…Are you okay?"

"I am…now that you're here…but part of me is still worried about what Shinji said."

"What did he say to you? Did he threaten you?" If Soi Fong sounded protective, it was because she cared about Ichigo. Right now, she felt a sense of attachment with him, and didn't want to give it up for anything.

"He said that my inner hollow would keep getting stronger…until it overcame me and then it would kill everything I ever cared about." Ichigo clenched his fists as he remembered how helpless he had felt when Yami was beating up his friends. "It's been affecting my battles. When I refused to let it fight against the Arrancars, it slowed me down. I don't know how, but it rendered me helpless."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed it comfortingly. "I don't know if I'll be able to do anything about that hollow…but I will be here as your support. You can talk to me about your issues, and I'll listen."

"Soi Fong…Thank you."

* * *

An hour later, Ichigo and Soi Fong were sipping milkshakes that they had gotten at a fast food restaurant. They had left the park and decided to get something to eat before going for a walk through the city. However, they were shocked as they turned the corner and came face to face with Karin and Toshiro, who were apparently on their own walk.

"Ichigo…is that you?" Karin looked at her brother, then at Soi Fong. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Captain Soi Fong?" Toshiro was confused, but didn't show it, instead choosing to give them a frown.

"You know her Toshiro?" Karin knew that this had something to do with soul reapers. She had confronted Ichigo about him being a soul reaper earlier, but was quickly dismissed. She had later gained more information about soul reapers after meeting Toshiro. She raised an eyebrow, noting how natural Ichigo looked next to Soi Fong. There had to be something there between them.

"Um…Karin…I…" Ichigo looked to Soi Fong, who nodded shamelessly. Apparently, she wouldn't have a problem with this. "Yes…she's my girlfriend." He then directed his gaze to Toshiro who had now raised an eyebrow at them, his face struggling to look indifferent. "So are you and two…?"

Karin walked up to Soi Fong and extended her hand with a smile. "Hi. I'm Karin, Ichigo's little sister. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Soi Fong as she shook Karin's hand. She then turned to Toshiro who was eyeing the scene with a suspicious expression. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, Captain Hitsugaya. I also take it that you've told Ichigo's sister about soul reapers since she doesn't seem to have trouble following our conversation."

"You're right on both accounts," replied Toshiro, who looked from Soi Fong to Ichigo. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of given Karin an introduction to souls. She could see them, so it only seemed fair that I told her what's been going on."

"That's fine," replied Ichigo as he smiled down at his sister. Part of him now felt guilty for keeping such a secret from her, though he only did it so she wouldn't get involved with all his dangerous battles. "I guess that cat's out of the bag now."

Karin crossed her arms and smirked before turning back to Soi Fong. "So you're a soul reaper captain like Toshiro?" She nodded in response. "Are you here on a secret mission or something?"

"You could say that," replied Soi Fong as she looked from Ichigo to Toshiro before turning back to Karin. "I've been sent here to help Ichigo train, but as you can see, you're brother and I are…closer than that."

"We became involved when we were in the soul society," said Ichigo to Toshiro, not expecting Karin to follow. "So…when did you and my sister…"

"We're not on a date," interrupted Toshiro. "We're just hanging out."

"Isn't that a date?" asked Soi Fong with a raised eyebrow.

Toshiro sighed in frustration and buried his face in the palm of his hand to hide an embarrassed blush. "Can we just switch the topic to something else?"

"Awe...no need to be ashamed," teased Karin, attempting to add fuel to the fire. "It's not like we've done anything wrong."

"You're not helping Karin," said Toshiro through his hand.

Ichigo took pity on the young captain and took Soi Fong's hand. "I guess we'll leave you two do…whatever you were planning to do while you hung out." He turned to Soi Fong, who seemed to agree with him, and they left the area.

Once they were far enough away, Ichigo started laughing. "I can't believe that Toshiro's with my sister. Of all the things that would happen today…I never thought that those two would be on a date."

Soi Fong couldn't help smirking at the whole scenario. As far as she had known him, the young captain had rejected any form of female affection, especially from his lieutenant, Rangiku. Finding him with Ichigo sister was an amusing thought for her. However, her mind wandered back to what she and Ichigo had been doing before they had run into the younger couple.

She smiled slyly as she cupped Ichigo's chin and made him look at her. He responded by leaning in to her, and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. After that, they continued walking for some more time before going out to dinner and with their stomachs full, they made their way to Ichigo house, where they snuck into Ichigo's room.

"I wondered what your room would look like," said Soi Fong, scanning the room intently.

"You'll need a place to stay," said Ichigo, matter-of factly. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at his twin-sized bed. "Don't worry, there's enough room for two."

"Very well," replied Soi Fong as she removed her pants and crawled into bed. She didn't have any nightclothes with her, and jeans weren't exactly the ideal things to wear in bed.

Ichigo courteously turned around for her as he changed into his pajamas. Then he turned off the lights and got into bed next to her. He felt her cuddling closer to him as he closed his eyes. The two fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. When I wrote it, for some reason I had the feeling that the conversations were abridged, I don't know why. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the scene where Ichigo and Soi Fong ran into Karin and Toshiro. Just to clarify, this occurs when Ichigo is supposed to be training with the Vizards, but because its an altered timeline, things are different and he hasn't made his decision yet.


	11. Family Matters

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Yuzu was worried about her brother's recent behavior. He seemed upset about something, but refused to talk about it with anyone. It was now morning and she made her way up to his room so she could wake him up. He had probably forgotten to set his alarm and she wanted to tell him that breakfast was ready.

Ichigo and Soi Fong's eyes shot open as they heard Yuzu's scream. Apparently, they had both been too caught up in their romance to consider the consequences of waking up together. As they both sat up in bed, they saw the shocked and surprised look on Yuzu's face before she dashed out of the door.

"Dad! Ichigo's in bed with a woman!"

Isshin leapt out of bed as if what Yuzu said was some kind of key phrase. "He's become a man already! I have to meet her!" Moments later, Ichigo could here Isshin bounding up the stairs from his room on the ground floor.

"Damn it," cursed Ichigo under his breath as he and Soi Fong leapt out of bed. Soi Fong instantly got the message and pulled her pants on before Isshin raced into the room.

When he entered the room, Isshin's eyes zeroed in on Soi Fong. "Hello young lady," said Isshin as he raced forward and shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you." He eyed her and noticed her stoic expression. "What's wrong?"

Moments later, Karin sent her father flying with a punch to the cheek. "You're making her uncomfortable!" Karin turned to Soi Fong and smiled. "Don't worry. He's always this weird."

"At least he's not trying to test my reflexes," said Ichigo as he stared down at his father with an annoyed expression.

Isshin may have been dense, but he could tell that Karin knew who Soi Fong was. "You knew about this Karin?"

All three pairs of eyes turned to Isshin, who was staring at the three with a betrayed expression. Karin gave him an unsympathetic look. "To be quite honest, I can't blame Ichigo for not wanting to tell you."

"No!" Isshin began crying overdramatically. "My son and daughter! Why? What did I do to deserve children like you?" However, he was shut up when Ichigo kicked him in the face, causing him to collapse on to the floor.

"Would you quit making a scene?" Ichigo was clearly unsympathetic. "You'll wake everyone up and it's the weekend."

"Is everything alright up there?" called Yuzu from downstairs.

"Let's get downstairs before he gets back up," said Ichigo to Soi Fong and Karin. All three of them with downstairs and began eating breakfast with a surprised Yuzu.

"Hey Yuzu," said Ichigo as he gave his little sister a sympathetic smile. He directed her gaze to Soi Fong and said, "This is Soi Fong, and she's my girlfriend."

"Hello," said Soi Fong with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"…Hi," replied Yuzu uneasily. Looking across the three of them, Yuzu turned to Karin for answers, "You don't seem too surprised about this Karin."

Karin shrugged it off. "I ran into him and her earlier when I was…hanging out."

"Hanging out?" asked Yuzu with a raised eyebrow as she sat down to eat. Then, she noticed that their father hadn't come down to eat with them yet. "Do you think dad's okay? He hasn't come down and it's been five minutes already. He usually gets back up faster than this."

"Maybe Ichigo hit him harder than he usually does," said Soi Fong, earning a mock glare from Ichigo, causing Yuzu to giggle.

"So why were you two sleeping in the same room?" asked Yuzu innocently. "Does Soi Fong need a place to stay?"

"Yes," replied Ichigo. "You see…I met her when I was on my trip during the summer and she's here visiting me so…"

"She's helping him fight ghosts," blurted Karin, completely throwing Ichigo's composure, and earning a smirk from Soi Fong.

"Wow," said Yuzu with admiration. "You can see ghosts?" Soi Fong nodded. "That must be cool. I wish I could see ghosts, but I can only sense them."

Shaking off his shock at Karin's statement, Ichigo decided to take the topic somewhere else. He didn't need to have Yuzu worrying about Soul Reapers and Arrancars. "So…since we're on the subject of boyfriends and girlfriends, how about yours?" He gave Karin a knowing smirk, as his sister glared at him before looking around to make sure their dad wasn't around.

"You have a boyfriend?" Yuzu's faced beamed at the thought of her gloomy sister finding someone. "You're so lucky Karin. Does he go to our school?"

"His name is Toshiro," replied Karin. "He…doesn't go to school…I don't really know what he does during the day. I guess he just wanders around. Then, he shows up to soccer practice and help my team out."

"Wow so your both dating…" Yuzu suddenly felt a bit left out since she was the only one who hadn't found someone yet.

Ichigo saw her sudden change in mood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Yuzu, you'll find someone some day. I mean you don't really have to think about this kind of stuff seriously until much later. Besides, I'm sure that when the time comes, there will be lots of guys after you."

"Thanks Ichigo," replied Yuzu in a more cheerful tone.

Soi Fong couldn't help smiling at this interaction. _Ichigo's such a nice older brother. He's always looking out for his sisters._

"I won't be too long before that happens," added Karin for good measure.

As they sat at the table, talking about all this, they never noticed Isshin peeking at them from out of Ichigo's room. He had been able to evade detection up until now, but after hearing about Karin's boyfriend and Yuzu's supposed desire to have one as well, he couldn't contain himself.

"NO!" Isshin dove down from the stairs and hit the floor next to the table. Quickly getting up, he faked tears. "No! My babies can't grow up so fast!"

"You were spying on us?" Karin got out of her seat and kicked Isshin in the stomach, doubling him over.

"Karin!" Yuzu never liked it when Karin would hit their father; she always thought her sister went overboard. In fact, she didn't really like the fact that their father insisted on attacking Ichigo, and forcing him to fight back.

"Yuzu…" Clutching his waist, Isshin struggled to his feet. "Don't grow up too fast. You don't need a man yet." However, before he could continue, Karin sent him into the wall with a punch to the face.

"She'll grow up as fast as she wants."

Isshin immediately turned to the poster of his wife. "Oh my dear Masaki! They've grown up so fast. We now have a fourth daughter and a second son." Isshin pretended to be weeping for tears of joy.

"A fourth daughter?" asked Soi Fong with a raised eyebrow.

"Rukia was staying here earlier before she went back to the soul society and my dad called her his third daughter. Apparently, Byakuya wants to train her personally before he lets her come back to the living world."

"I see," replied Soi Fong before looking over at Isshin. "Your father seems…"

"Crazy, over-dramatic, and weird?" Finished Ichigo.

Soi Fong chuckled lightly before shaking her head. "I guess you could call him extreme. He's acting like any parent should, albeit to an extreme."

"Yeah…I guess that's one way of putting it," said Ichigo as he chuckled nervously, glancing briefly at his dad, who was still weeping in front of his mom's poster.

After breakfast was done, Ichigo and Soi Fong decided to get out of the house. They didn't want to have to deal with Isshin and his constant questioning of their non-existent sex life. However, now they had a new dilemma; neither knew what they would be doing.

As they walked down the streets, Soi Fong kept glancing around them, taking in the foreign sight of the living world. _This world is so different from the soul society. The people there don't have any advanced technology like they do in the living world._ She then remembered her primary mission. "Hey Ichigo, are you up for some training?"

"Off course," replied Ichigo with a confident smile. "I guess that was why you were sent here. So what do you have in mind?"

She shrugged, not really hung up on where to start. "Guess we should just pick up where we left off in the soul society."

They snuck back into Ichigo's room, where they left their bodies and headed towards the park. Ichigo and Soi Fong started out with hand-to-hand combat, before Soi Fong asked him to do a few kido spells. They didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone because they were invisible to normal humans, though they kept their reiatsu suppressed to avoid unwanted attention from any of the soul reapers stationed in the area.

After several hours of training, they were resting in the grass, where Yoruichi found them. She smirked deviously when she realized that they hadn't noticed her as she peered down at them from a tree. The black cat leapt down from her perch, landing behind them.

"I didn't know you were here Soi Fong," said Yoruichi, laughing on the inside.

Upon hearing her master's voice, Soi Fong turned around, and stared wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry lady Yoruichi I should've come and told you I was here."

"No need to be so uptight about this," replied Yoruichi as she looked from her to Ichigo, then back. "Were you two having fun and hoping no one would catch you."

Soi Fong and Ichigo's faces turned beat red. "Oh! No lady Yoruichi! We weren't!"

"Yeah, even though we're in our spirit forms, we wouldn't do something like that in a public place."

"Would you do it in a private place?" asked Yoruichi slyly.

Ichigo was taken aback by her comment, and the fact that he was flustered didn't help the situation. "I um…that's not what I meant."

"Really?" asked Yoruichi accusingly.

"YES!"

"Ah, so you admit it then?"

"No! I meant yes to no!"

"Now you're talking non-sense," said Yoruichi as she snickered on the inside.

Soi Fong cleared her throat, knowing that Ichigo was getting wound up. "Why don't we go and eat something? I'm sure it will take our minds off things."

"Well Soi Fong," replied Yoruichi proudly. "I guess you've finally learned how to relax and take it easy. Did Ichigo teach you that?"

Soi Fong blushed again. "…Yes."

"Let's just go already," said Ichigo, not wanting to get drawn into another embarrassing conversation. He knew that Yoruichi could twist anything he said into something perverse and trap him with leading questions.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Orihime?" asked Chad as they sat on the school's roof. They had come here so Orihime could tell her story without worrying about eavesdroppers.

"I'm sorry about bothering Chad, but Tatsuki was busy with karate practice and you were the only one I could think of. Thank you for coming here to see me during the weekend."

"Don't mention it," replied Chad. "So what's on your mind? You seem distressed about something."

"Well Chad…I've had this crush on Ichigo for some time." She looked to see if he was giving her a funny look, but he was just sitting patiently, listening to her. "But in the soul society, I saw him with another girl. I missed my chance to tell him how I felt." A few tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't use Soi Fong's name because she assumed that relationship had been a secret.

Chad placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to remain stuck on Ichigo. You're too good for that. Ichigo found someone he loved, and maybe you'll run into someone else sooner than you think, but first, you'll have to accept the past and let go. I know you can do it."

"Thank you Chad," replied Orihime. "However…when I saw Ichigo with that other woman…I felt jealous. I know I shouldn't have…and I'm so ashamed of myself."

"There's no shame in being human Orihime," replied Chad. "You don't have to be ashamed. It's only natural that you would feel jealous. That's natural for us humans." Orihime nodded, but was still a little shaky. She then felt Chad pull her into a hug. "It's okay Orihime. You can cry now."

She did cry, and it would last about ten minutes. It wasn't just about Ichigo, but about all the hardships and feelings of helplessness she had throughout her life. Chad stood there patiently, waiting until she was completely finished.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday captain?" asked Rangiku in a seemingly knowledgeable tone. "Were you with that soccer girl?" She giggled as Toshiro shot her an angry glare.

"I was…hanging around. It wasn't anything important."

"Just wandering around?"

"That's correct."

"I don't believe you," replied Rangiku with a smirk as Toshiro looked like there was steam coming out of his ears. "Come on, admit it. You were with that Karin girl, weren't you? Don't worry, I won't tell."

"I've told you eight time already! I wasn't seeing her! Now drop the subject!" Toshiro's fists clenched and he was shaking, but he didn't notice the light blush on his face.

"Whatever you say captain," replied Rangiku, chuckling to herself as she walked out of Orihime's house. "I'll be out shopping. See you later."

When she was gone, Toshiro let out a disgruntled sigh. _If word got around, I wouldn't here the end of it. Come to think of it though, why was Soi Fong with Ichigo? Things are getting really weird. I'd better not ask.

* * *

_

This chapter took longer than I wanted it to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.


	12. Acceptance and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo and Soi Fong made their way down the streets of Karakura. It was now Sunday and they knew that Ichigo would have school tomorrow. Knowing that they wouldn't have much time together besides training during the week, they had decided to spend today relaxing a bit, though their senses were on high alert in case of an arrancar attack.

As they walked through the streets, Ichigo noticed a couple out of the corner of his eye, which he recognized. "Hey Chad! Orihime!" He waved to them, and quickly got their attention as he and Soi Fong made their way over to them.

"Hello Ichigo," said Chad. He noted Soi Fong standing next to him and quickly made the connection. "So she's your girlfriend?"

Ichigo chuckled as he put an arm around Soi Fong. The Captain didn't mind at all and enjoyed the attention he was giving her. "Yeah…we've been seeing each other since the Soul Society, and she came over here to help me train, but today we're taking it easy."

Chad knew that Orihime might be sensitive about seeing Ichigo with Soi Fong, since she had only talked to him yesterday. However, he was happy when she put on her smile and greeted Ichigo and Soi Fong.

"Hello Ichigo, and you're name is Soi Fong?" The captain nodded with a courteous smile. "It's nice to meet you. So what kind of techniques are you teaching him?"

"Well to be quite honest, I'm just teaching him some basics that he hasn't mastered yet." She chuckled as Ichigo sent her a mock glare. "It's basically hand-to-hand combat and some simple kido spells, though he isn't much of a kido type."

"That's true," added Ichigo. "It's honestly the one skill I haven't used in real combat."

"Huh?" Orihime was a bit surprised. "But if you never use it, then what's the point of learning it?"

"Well…I'll put it this way. It's better if I know it because I might need it. Even if I never use it, I'll still know that I would be able to if I had to." He could tell that Orihime would need some time to process his words.

However, Chad quickly amended what he had just said. "So you mean that you'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it?"

"That's right Chad," replied Ichigo with a somewhat embarrassed smile. "So why are you and Orihime together? Are you both dating too?"

"Maybe some day," replied Chad cryptically.

"Right…" replied Ichigo. "So are you both on a date?"

"No, we're just studying and hanging out. We asked Uryu if he wanted to come, but he said that he was busy with something."

Ichigo nodded and briefly clenched his fists, though nobody took notice. _Uryu…what's going on? You haven't been the same since you lost your powers. I hope you're okay, even if you do hate soul reapers._

_

* * *

_

Toshiro sat in a room at Orihime's house in front of a screen. The image of Yamamoto appeared and the head captain could tell that Toshiro was concerned about something. "Greetings Head Captain," said Toshiro in a solemn voice.

"Is something wrong Captain Hitsugaya? You seem concerned about something."

"Nothing is…entirely wrong, but I'm just curious about what Captain Soi Fong's purpose here is."

"Ah…so you ran into her with Ichigo?"

Toshiro's eyes widened with shock. "How did you know about that?"

"I didn't but it was a reasonable guess, I'm sure you're mainly concerned because of their relationship. You're worried that she only came over here to mess around with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes…I am," replied Toshiro. "She said that she was sent to train with him."

"Yes, but I also sent her because of their close relationship. I know all about their time together at the Soul Society. In spite of their romantic interest in each other, they were still able to find time to train. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Kurosaki's hand-to-hand skills have improved considerably since before the training began. Do not worry; they won't be wasting time. Besides, I want them to have time together. Captain Soi Fong's mood improved after she met Kurosaki and I think they'll only help each other grow, which isn't a bad thing."

"It seems strange though, that you would be willing to send another captain here. Surely you wouldn't care solely for their relationship and Yoruichi could always teach Ichigo, her being a former captain."

Yamamoto chuckled lightly, shocking the other captain. "Don't underestimate the power of love Captain Hitsugaya. If a person is fighting for the life of someone he loves, instead of simply fighting to save people he doesn't know very well, he will fight much harder and push himself to much higher limits than he otherwise would. Do you understand now?"

"Yes I do. You've convinced me, but is her presence here supposed to be a secret?"

"I suppose it does not have to be, but you don't need to go around spreading the word either. If someone finds out, it's fine, but if everyone found out, it could lead to a tense situation for the pair, so I suggest you not tell anyone if you don't have to. It's their place to tell people about such things."

"Yes, I understand," replied Toshiro. "Thank you for informing me."

"Very well, I suppose that is all you wanted to talk about?"

"It is." The screen went blank as it the connection was severed and Toshiro sighed. _Well now everything is clearer to me. I'd better keep this to myself if at all possible. I won't tell any of the other Soul Reapers…especially Rangiku._

However, unknown to the young captain, his lieutenant had been spying on his conversation, and a cheeky grin formed on her face as she exited the house. She would definitely spread the gossip on this one, and she didn't care about whose business it was.

Half and hour later, she was on the high school roof with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji. The three men were curious about why they had been called here and why Rangiku didn't want them to tell anyone, especially her own captain, about his meeting. She had told them that she had some gossip for them.

Renji sighed, feeling as if his time was wasted. "So what's up? Why'd you tell us all to come out here Rangiku?"

"This better be important," added Yumichika. "There are far more beautiful things I could be doing right now."

"Don't worry," replied Rangiku with a cheeky grin. "You'll all be interested in this. Did you know that Captain Soi Fong is in the world of the living?"

Their eyes widened. "Why would the Soul Society send another captain here?" asked Renji. "It doesn't make sense. Did the Head Captain lose faith in our abilities?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Would you believe that he sent her here to train Ichigo? She's been helping him improve his hand-to-hand skills."

Yumichika raised an eyebrow. "Hand-to-hand skills? That explains why he fought our Captain without his zanpakuto. He had been training with Captain Soi Fong back then."

"So Ichigo's getting stronger then? That's good to hear," said Renji. "However, I don't understand why that has to be a secret. Sure it's important, but it's nothing to get too worked up about."

"There's more," replied Rangiku with a sly grin. "She's hooked up with Ichigo."

"You must be joking," said Ikkaku. "As if Ms. Serious would ever hook up with a rookie like him. Do you take us for fools?"

"No, I'm serious. I heard my captain talking about it with Head Captain Yamamoto. Apparently, he had run into them earlier on. Though the head captain didn't seem too concerned about that."

Renji smirked cruelly. "If what you're saying is true, then we should ask him ourselves. It'll be fun to put him on the spot, and I'm sure the other soul reapers, especially Rukia, will find this entertaining."

"Yeah let's go find him," said Ikkaku. "It'll be fun to see that hotshot squirm. Though I am worried about Captain Soi Fong skinning us alive."

"Relax," said Rangiku. "She wouldn't do that unless ordered to."

"So let's get going then." Renji started walking towards the rooftop entrance so he could find Ichigo, and the other three followed him.

It wasn't long before they found the pair walking down the streets of Karakura town. Their faces showed smiles, indicating that they were having a good time.

"Hey Ichigo, Captain Soi Fong," said Rangiku as she ran out in front of them to say hello.

"Hello lieutenant Rangiku," said Soi Fong as she and Ichigo instinctively let go of each other's hands so as to avoid suspicion.

Rangiku caught sight of the gesture and gave them both a broad grin. "There's no need to hide it from us," said Renji as he came up behind her, follow by Yumichika and Ikkaku. "We know that you're both…in a relationship."

The pair looked shocked and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Did Toshiro tell you?"

"No," said Rangiku, wanting to avoid getting her captain in trouble. "I found out while I was spying on him."

"I feel sorry for the guy," whispered Ikkaku to Yumichika in a voice the Rangiku couldn't here.

"Is there a reason why you're approaching us about this then?" asked Soi Fong.

"Just wanting to confirm it," replied Rangiku, "though if you'd like to divulge any juicy details, I'm all ears."

"There are no juicy secrets to divulge," said Ichigo in an annoyed tone. "We've been seeing each other, and training together, that's it. Nothing 'juicy' to talk about."

"Awe, come on Ichigo," said Renji with a mocking smirk. "We'll understand, and don't worry, we won't spread the word around the Soul Society."

"I told you…we have something, but we haven't really done anything worth…gossiping about," replied Ichigo as he attempted to control his rising temper.

Soi Fong decided to help him and said, "Please stop interrogating him. If he's uncomfortable, I will be angry and that will not be good news for you." It seemed to work as Renji closed his mouth and decided to not to goad Ichigo any further. Soi Fong then noticed Ikkaku and Yumichika snickering out of the corner of her eye and directing a glare towards them. "Is there something you two would like to share with us?"

The two men immediately froze at her tone. "Um…n-no Captain Soi Fong," replied Yumichika, shutting up for the moment. However, Ikkaku was faster in recovering from his fear.

"Were you training him in hand-to-hand combat in the Soul Society? I noticed it when he was having his rematch with Captain Zaraki. He was holding him back without use of his Zanpakuto."

"That's correct," replied Soi Fong. "I've been helping him with his Shunpo, and Kido as well, though we're mainly focusing on hand-to-hand." She turned to Ichigo and smiled. "He's definitely come a long way. Right Ichigo? I think you might actually be able to beat Captain Zaraki barehanded."

Ichigo blushed lightly. "Well I don't know about that." Unfortunately for him, Rangiku caught sight of his blush before it could disappear.

"Awe...she got you to blush! That mean you two are in love!"

"Would you just stop that?" Ichigo felt embarrassed now. Not only did Rangiku just say that in front of Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, but she also said it in public, meaning that random passers by heard it too. He could only hope that Keigo hadn't been around to hear it; otherwise he'd get an earful when he got back to school.

Soi Fong knew that nothing good could come of hanging around the Soul Reapers any longer, so she decided to end the discussion. "If we've answered your questions, I suppose that we should be on our way. We have nothing more to tell you, and now we'd like our privacy back."

Renji shrugged, though he was more on edge than he let on. "Fine. Let's leave these two alone you guys," he said to the others. Soon they were all gone, leaving Ichigo and Soi Fong alone again.

* * *

The week progressed and Ichigo's time was divided between school, studying, and training with Soi Fong with three meal breaks and two free hours during the morning and night. He didn't mind though, because training meant undisturbed alone time with Soi Fong and was always fun for him, even when it hurt.

Soi Fong was also enjoying herself. She would visit Yoruichi while Ichigo was at school, and also enjoyed their time together, training. Ichigo was a fast learner when it came to physical combat, though he was much slower at Kido. She knew that kido wasn't his style and decided to make it a low priority; just a neat trick for him to use if he thought he needed it.

Today they were finishing up another training session, and Soi Fong was very impressed with Ichigo's fast progress. He was a true prodigy as far as being a Soul Reaper went. "I'm impressed Ichigo. You've come far since I first met you in the Soul Society."

"I have my wonderful teachers to thank for that," replied Ichigo as he approached her. When he got close, he snaked his around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "I especially want to thank you Soi Fong. You're the one who brought me up to this level. I wouldn't have ever thought to learn kido or improve my hand-to-hand skills if it weren't for you exposing my weaknesses."

She nuzzled his chest before looking up into his eyes. "You gave me something just as important. Before we were together I was…lonely. I would never admit it, but ever since lady Yoruichi left the Soul Society, it felt like there was a void that could never be filled. Even when she came back, things were different between us. There was still a small void there. Thank you Ichigo…thank you for filling that void."

"You're…welcome," replied Ichigo as he began thinking something over. For the past few days he had been worried about his restless inner hollow. He had been able to keep it from affecting him so far, but he wasn't sure how long it would last. Soi Fong's presence was certainly helpful, but her effect on the hollow was beginning to drop. Ichigo knew that he had to get this hollow to work for him but he only knew of one group of people who would be able to help him.

Later on that day, as he sat at his desk doing homework, Ichigo could feel the hollow churning inside of him. It was trying to break free again, and what surprised him was that he could actually feel it physically. Normally when it tried to take control it would be brief or even unnoticeable, but not it felt like someone was strangling him. He looked over at Soi Fong's sleeping form; she had gone to bed early after dinner.

Using all of his willpower, he pushed the hollow back into the deep recesses of his mind, though nobody on the outside would've ever known what had happened. _Damn this is getting tough._ He looked back over to Soi Fong. _If this thing breaks free from my control, it'll kill her. I…I can't let that happen. Maybe I should go and train under the Vizards…it might be for the best. I'll have to ask her first, she'd know more about this than I would.

* * *

_

_This story is probably approaching its end. I'll probably write another bleach story sometime after this, called 'A Product of Chance'. Hopefully I'll be able to get the final chapter up soon._


	13. The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo's mind was all over the place as he walked into school. He still hadn't talked to Soi Fong about his inner hollow and felt on edge. Though he had slept well at night, there was always that underlying problem. It was a feeling similar to when someone procrastinated, the task that they had to do would always be hanging in the back of their heads, no matter how much fun they were currently having.

"You must be joking!" Tatsuki's outburst snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"It's true," replied Orihime.

"I can't believe it," replied Tatsuki. "I never thought that Ichigo would get a girlfriend. Do we know her?"

"I met her while Chad and I were going to study. She's nice, and she seems to have a lot in common with him."

"Wow…I never thought Ichigo would be able to get a girlfriend. I mean he hardly seems like the social type."

"Hey!" Ichigo walked up to them with a cross expression. "Are you talking about me?"

"Hi Ichigo," replied Tatsuki in an indifferent tone, accompanied with an amused undertone. "Orihime was telling me about your girlfriend." Tatsuki couldn't help smirking at his surprised expression. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah…well I can rise to the occasion when I have to," replied Ichigo. He hoped that this conversation would get his mind off his inner demons, but it wasn't helping much. Tatsuki seemed to notice his inner troubles, but kept quiet as they continued to talk about Ichigo's love life. He let out a sigh. "So Orihime, what about you and Chad. Were you two really just studying together?"

"We were," replied Orihime with a nod, obvious missing the suggestive tone. "Chad is really smart and he helped me memorize things that I had a hard time with."

The bell rang and they were about to go to class, but when Orihime left, Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's forearms so he couldn't leave and he turned around to see her serious expression. She meant to confront him about something.

"Is there something you need Tatsuki?"

"Don't try to hide it from me Ichigo. I've known you since we were kids. There's something troubling you."

"What are you talking about, there's nothing-" Ichigo grunted in pain as Tatsuki punched him in the shoulder. After recovering, he sent a glare her way. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't lie to me Ichigo. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me the truth. What's eating at you?"

He sighed n frustration. "Alright, I'll tell you. I've been worried about something. It's…it's hard to explain, but I have this inner problem…like there's some sort of monster inside me."

Tatsuki remembered overhearing a conversation between Ichigo and Shinji and was able to piece some things together, though she decided to play dumb. "You mean like some sort of split personality?"

"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it. I feel like my other self is trying to gain control, and I can't contain it." He clenched his fists. "I don't want to end up hurting everyone around me…especially her…"

"You sound pathetic," replied Tatsuki in a harsh tone. "The Ichigo I knew would try to stop this any way he could, and wouldn't give up until he succeeded. You sound like a panzee right now. Get over your self pity and do something, and don't forget to ask your girlfriend for help, you don't always have to pretend to be the cold shouldered tough guy." She left him so she could go to class.

Ichigo was taken aback by her words, but quickly smiled as they sunk in. "Thanks Tatsuki. I really needed that." As he walked into the building he knew exactly what he was going to do. _Guess that settles it. I'll ask the Vizards to train me…but I should tell Soi Fong about this and ask if it's okay with her. I wouldn't want to just leave her hanging like Yoruichi did._

The school day went by like a blur for Ichigo. There was nothing notable going on in class and nobody was there to talk to him. Chad had disappeared somewhere and Orihime ad Tatsuki were only talking to each other, and he knew that Uryu had left school a while ago. The other soul reapers weren't in any of his classes, and Keigo and Mizuho weren't worth bothering with. Keigo was bent on annoying him, and Mizuho just stood there with his cell phone, not particularly interested in what Keigo was babbling about.

Ichigo was glad when school ended and he was free to talk to Soi Fong. He practically ran home and bolted up the stairs to his room, where he knew Soi Fong would be waiting for him. Sure enough, when he got there, she was sitting on the bed in her soul reaper body, with her gigai lying on the bed.

"You came in a hurry," she said, giving him a gentle smile. "Are anxious to see me about something."

"Yes…I am," replied Ichigo as he panted.

She quickly picked up on his concerned mood and became concerned herself. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen today?"

"It's my inner hollow," replied Ichigo. "It's been getting stronger. I don't know how long it'll be before it takes control."

"Don't say that," replied Soi Fong. "You'll find a way to overcome this. I'll help you through this."

"I know you would," replied Ichigo, "but I already know what I need to do."

She seemed to read his mind. "You're going to find the Vizards and ask them to train you." It wasn't a question, more like a factual statement.

"I don't want to worry you," replied Ichigo. "If you don't want me-"

"Off course you should go," replied Soi Fong. "If it's the only way to reign in that monster than I'm not going to stop you. I'm not going to restrict you Ichigo…I just want to see you when you've finished up with them."

Ichigo walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. "I will see you after it's done. I promise."

"You'd better," replied Soi Fong as she closed her eyes, completely absorbed in the moment. "But before you go…could we go on one last date before you're training begins with them?"

"Off course," replied Ichigo. "I'll leave tomorrow so we can enjoy the rest of today. So is there anything you want to do…I guess when I leave to train with the Vizards, the old man would want you to report back to the Soul Society."

"Yeah…if you're training with the Vizards, then I'll have to go back and tell the Head Captain about your progress."

"You can tell him what I'm going to be doing," replied Ichigo. "I'm not afraid of any punishment he might give me for going to them, but it'll be worse for you if he finds out a different way."

"I don't want you to get into trouble with him. He far more powerful than he looks."

"I care about you Soi Fong, and you're a Soul Reaper Captain. I'm not about to let you ruin your career, besides, if he sent you here knowing that we were together, he'd probably be more lenient than he's letting on. At least I'm not overtly going against the Soul Society."

"Yeah…I just hope he's feeling lenient. With the threat of Aizen and defection of three captains, he's been put in a tough spot, and to top it off, all governing responsibilities have defaulted to him since the massacre of Central 46."

"Let's not talk about depressing things," said Ichigo when he caught sight of the direction their conversation was headed. "I'm going to make today a happy one for us. We'll cross the bridge of Yamamoto when we come to it."

"I suppose we should forget about it for now," agreed Soi Fong, as she gave Ichigo a tender smile, and a peck on the lips. "Besides, worrying about it now won't help anything."

"So what do you want to do today?"

Soi Fong blushed. "Well I…I'm not sure if it's possible now."

"Come on," replied Ichigo with a teasing smile. "You can tell me."

"Well I…I want to eat out at a nice restaurant…" Her blushed deepened. "Nothing too fancy…just something nice…"

"I know just the place," replied Ichigo. "I've also been saving up money, from previous summer breaks. We should be able to pay for the food…though we might not be able to get in because of the dress code. I've got a suit, but you didn't bring anything from the Soul Society."

Soi Fong's blush deepened as she got back into her gigai before opening Ichigo's closet to reveal a nice, sky-blue kimono. "Lady Yoruichi gave it to me today. She said that it could come in handy some time."

Ichigo let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm not going to ask how she got it or how she knew."

They turned away from each other so they could change. There was no need for them to go into different rooms to change. Both knew that the other wouldn't turn around to peak; it was a matter of trust.

They made their way downstairs where Yuzu was preparing dinner. She heard them coming down and gaped at how nicely dressed they were. "Wow you guys…why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm…taking Soi Fong out to a nice restaurant," said Ichigo.

"Wow!" Yuzu had stars in her eyes. "That's completely out of nowhere Ichigo, I didn't know you were romantic!"

"Um…just don't say that to dad," replied Ichigo with a blush.

"Hey Ichigo," said Karin as she walked into the house. "So I guess you two must be going out somewhere fancy, if you're dressed like that."

"We are," replied Ichigo, "but it's not one of those ultra expensive places where you need a reservation."

"That's good," replied Soi Fong. "Places like that seem snobby to me."

"That makes two of us," added Karin. " So I guess you two better get going before dad comes in and makes a big deal about this."

"Yeah, but first, I want to tell you both something."

"What is it Ichigo?"

"It's just…tomorrow I'm going on a journey, and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"I'll be leaving too," replied Soi Fong. "It's been nice staying with you, and I'm grateful for your hospitality."

It took a few seconds for it to register, but both girls became solemn and each in their own way understood that they couldn't stop their brother from leaving.

"We'll miss you," said Yuzu, before looking from Ichigo to Soi Fong. "Both of you."

"Don't worry," replied Ichigo. "We'll all be back together again before you know it."

"It's been nice knowing you," said Karin to Soi Fong.

"Likewise," replied Soi Fong. "And good luck with Toshiro."

"Thanks," said Karin with a light blush coming to her face.

After saying their goodbyes, they both left the house and headed for the restaurant Ichigo had in mind.

"I didn't think Ichigo would ever do something so romantic," said Yuzu.

"Please don't go down that path," replied Karin, not liking any sort of mushy talk.

"Awe, come on. They're both going to be apart tomorrow, and they don't know when they'll be back together so Ichigo's going to give her the time of her life tonight, and promised her that they'd see each other again. Isn't that romantic?"

"Yeah…whatever," replied Karin in a stoic tone, though she was secretly happy for them, and proud of her brother. "Well Ichigo, looks like you've finally become a man. It's a good thing too, since dad being the only man of the house is really disturbing."

"Karin!" Yuzu chastised.

* * *

"I thought I recognized her," said Isshin as he sat in a secluded room at Urahara's shop. He was there talking with Yoruichi and Urahara about Ichigo and his new girlfriend. Something about her had seemed familiar to him, and he was well aware of the fact that she was a captain.

"Yes, my student has grown into all of the positions I once held," said Yoruichi. "She and Ichigo have a lot in common too. They're both serious and can have quite a temper."

"I have to say that I never expected anything like this," added Urahara with sneaky smirk. "Though they do balance each other out too. Ichigo always been one to rush into things without too much thought and he prefers not to get bogged down in detail. She on the other hand is…wound up."

Yoruichi chuckled as she remembered the time when Soi Fong had followed Urahara around, noting down every little thing he had done. _She always used to micromanage the tasks I gave her. Maybe you'll be able to change that, Ichigo._

"So Isshin, are you planning to tell Soi Fong about who you really are?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't plan on telling Ichigo any time soon, and if I told her, then there would be a secret between them, and that isn't good for any relationship. I don't want to cause any sort of strife between them."

"I understand," replied Kisuke. He then grinned mischievously. "By the way, do you know what your daughter, Karin, has been up to lately?"

Isshin shook his head, and quickly became worried as he processed Urahara's tone. "No…what's she been doing? Is it…illegal?"

Urahara chuckled. "I don't think so…but you might not like it. She's been hanging around with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, one of the soul reapers sent here to watch over the world of the living. When I approached him about it, he claimed that they were just hanging out."

Isshin's eyes popped out his head. "This…this is unreal! I had no idea!" _My daughters are growing up so fast…_ Then something else occurred to him. "Wait! Both Ichigo and Karin are dating soul reaper captains!"

"Yeah, that's pretty funny," said Yoruichi. "Maybe it's because you're a captain. I guess that's why they're both subconsciously interested in soul reaper captains."

* * *

Ichigo and Soi Fong reached the restaurant, which was at the heart of Karakura Town. It was on the lowest floor of a multistory building and looked formal, though not in a snobbish way. They walked up to the front door and Ichigo said "Table for two," to the waiter.

The well-dressed man nodded and motioned for them to follow him. "Here you are sir." They were seated at a booth near the window. He then handed them the menus and went off to give them some time to choose.

Soi Fong took a quick look around and noted the private atmosphere of the place. It was only dimly lit, with dark blue lighting, but the areas above the tables had a brighter light. It gave off a secluded air, making each group seem like they were on their own island. The tables and booths themselves were widely spaced, giving plenty of room for waiters to navigate with big orders of food.

Ichigo picked up on Soi Fong's heightened mood and smiled. "Hey, are you enjoying it so far."

"I am, and thank you for bringing me here. It was…" She began to blush, and decided not to finish.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked around as if to make sure nobody was listening before turning back to Ichigo. "It was sweet…and…romantic. I really appreciate you bringing me here."

"I'm glad you like it," replied Ichigo as they locked eyes. His eyes softened as he read the sincerity in hers. She was happy, and that made him happy. "I love you Soi Fong."

"And I love you Ichigo." Her lips seemed to tingle at those words, especially since she had looked him in the eyes as she said them. He didn't seem surprised though, just glad that he had heard it from her.

After staring at each other for a few moments, they both silently decided to pick out their orders and waited for the food to arrive. It would be a few minutes before their food would arrive, so they started talking again.

"So do you think you'll be telling the rest of your family about you being a soul reaper?"

"I don't know," replied Ichigo. "I don't want them to worry about any Arrancars of Aizen. Karin knows, but Yuzu might not be able to take it. She's got enough on her mind since mom died." Ichigo's mood seemed to drop at the mention of his mother.

"Let's not talk about that," said Soi Fong in a tender voice. "Remember, you said we shouldn't talk about anything depressing."

"Yeah," replied Ichigo. "Thanks for reminding me. Anyway, my dad would probably freak out. He might even insist on attacking me even more often to keep me extra sharp."

"Well we wouldn't want that. So I guess if you're ever going to tell them, the best time would be after the crisis is over."

"Yeah, once we beat Aizen, then I'll tell them." Soi Fong didn't point out the fact that they could loose to Aizen, like she would have before Ichigo came into her life. He seemed to have given her a more positive outlook on life.

"So this will be a secret for quite some time?"

"I guess so."

They enjoyed their meal, occasionally talking about random things, but most mostly basking in each other's company. They were now beyond the point of words and nothing they could say would ever measure up to how they felt about each other. A calm had come over them as they savored their meal. There was no worry about things being left unsaid, or undone. All they wanted was to be in each other's company, and they were content at that.

Once the bill was paid and they left the restaurant, they were in no rush to get back home or get ready for tomorrow. In the morning, Ichigo would seek out the Vizards and Soi Fong would return to the Soul Society. They had nothing to say to each other, and it was fine by them. An hour went by as they strolled through the park of Karakura town before Ichigo began to feel drowsy.

"We should go home," said Soi Fong. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded. "I'll miss you."

She stroked his cheek affectionately. "I know."

Then they began walking silently home. Soi Fong looked up at the moon, something she had often looked at when she was with Yoruichi. I was currently a crescent, but beautiful nonetheless.

However, she noticed something off about it. "Why is the moon orange?"

"Oh…that's just pollution from the city." Ichigo's eyes softened as he noted her worried expression. "Don't worry. It probably isn't much. Besides, it's still nice to look at."

You're right," replied Soi Fong as she clung to his arm and leaned against his shoulder. "It always looks nice."

Upon getting there, they snuck into Ichigo's room through the window. Crawling into bed, they fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring about what someone walking into the room would think.

* * *

I was going to end the story here, but I think one more chapter is necessary, one with Ichigo and Soi Fong meeting up again. I think I said this before, but I'm not going too far into the beach storyline.


	14. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Yamamoto fiddled with his beard uneasily as Soi Fong finished her report of what had occurred in the living world. On the one hand, he was glad that Ichigo had warmed Soi Fong's heart; the captain of squad two was definitely more pleasant to be around as a result, though that really didn't apply to her lieutenant. However, the Vizards were all bitter about what had happened to them before they wound up in the living world, and they all shared either a hatred or distrust of soul reapers in general. The head captain wasn't sure if he could still trust them, taking into account that it was central forty-six and not himself that had banished them, and he hoped Ichigo wouldn't turn against the soul society based on what they might tell him.

"This is a most unusual development," said Yamamoto, not indicating any sort of emotion in his tone. "I hope Kurosaki has an exit strategy in case he doesn't find what he is looking for, though it was probably a wise decision to ask the experts when it came to his inner hollow."

"Are you worried that he might turn against us?"

"No…or at least not based on what I know of him. Besides being close to you, Kurosaki understands the need for soul reapers. He would also realize that all roads lead to Aizen."

"Pardon?" Soi Fong didn't know what had caused the Vizards to leave the soul society and couldn't follow what he was saying.

"I suppose you don't know then. We've uncovered information about Aizen's behavior when he was still a lieutenant. He had used his zanpakuto to deceive all of us, and conducted experiments with hollows. Those studies culminated in the Vizards, who used to be soul reaper captains and lieutenants at the time. They were able to escape, along with Kisuke Urahara, who had mistakenly been charged responsible for the experiments. Your master, Yoruichi helped them escape."

Soi Fong's eyes widened as she pieced everything together. "So that's why she left!"

Yamamoto nodded. "The sad part is that none of this became known until after Aizen's defection. Before that, we thought that it was a closed case. We're still not sure how deep Aizen's treachery goes, and I'm sure that if Ichigo knows the full story, he will not change his position. If anything, it will increase his drive to defeat Aizen."

Soi Fong nodded, deciding to wrap up her conversation here. "That is all I have to report."

"Very well, dismissed."

The meeting ended, and Soi Fong went back to her usual routine as a captain, though she was noticeably nicer about it. However, Omaeda didn't enjoy any of it, partly because he knew the cause, and partly because it didn't apply to him. She was still as harsh as always, as far as he was concerned.

As time passed, Soi Fong received news of an espada attack on Karakura town, and was relieved when she found out that they were successfully repelled. However, what concerned her was the fact that Orihime had been captured. The entire attack was a diversion to get attention away from her.

Soi Fong knew that Ichigo would plan a rescue mission to bring her back, and that his friends, Uryu, and Chad, would be there with him. She hoped that the head captain would let her got to Earth to help Ichigo.

"Please head captain," said Soi Fong. "Ichigo will try to get into Hueco Mundo on his own to rescue his friend. They'll need me there to help them."

The old man sighed. "I suppose there's no choice. Though there's a reason I called back Captain Hitsugaya's group. We cannot allow too many soul reapers to be off on missions. We need to be ready to anticipate and counter Aizen's moves."

"What do you have planned?"

"I've ordered Urahara to build a Garganta; one that will allow captain level soul reapers to cross over into Hueco Mundo. He said it would be ready soon, so I suppose that is how Kurosaki and his friends plan on getting in. His group will not be strong enough to defeat the espada on their own, so you should get down there as soon as possible. He will probably be impatient about entering the Garganta."

"I'll hurry, and thank you." After exiting the captain's room, she broke into a run. She was in a hurry to get to the living world so she could catch Ichigo before he left for Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Ichigo paced around Urahara's shop, anxious to spring into action. Chad was waiting with him, and Uryu was on his way. Urahara said that they would be able to leave once everyone was there, but Ichigo wasn't the most patient person when lives hung in the balance.

"Damn it! Why's this taking so long?"

"Urahara said that Uryu is not allowed to talk to soul reapers anymore. His father forbade it," said Chad.

"Yeah, but how hard could sneaking away from him be? He's probably busy at his hospital."

"We should be patient," replied Chad. "They'll come."

Ichigo was about to continue pacing, when Yoruichi entered the training area. She had a broad grin, telling Ichigo that there was some good news. "You'll want to go upstairs Ichigo. There's a surprise waiting for you."

"Huh?" Ichigo decided not to question her, since he had nothing better to do while waiting for Urahara and Uryu to arrive. He walked past his former master and climbed up the stairs to the ground floor. Once there, he went to the shop's main entrance, freezing as his eyes landed on the person standing in the doorway. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hello Ichigo. Look's like we got to meet up after all." She began walking over to him, smiling at his surprised expression.

For Ichigo this was a pleasant surprise and he quickly made his way over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I missed you Soi Fong."

"And I missed you two," replied the captain, returning the hug in the process. "How did your training go?"

"I did it. I was able to beat back my hollow, and now I can gain control of its powers."

"Did the Vizards try to stop you from coming here?"

"Nah, they were neutral about this whole situation. They just let me go." He pulled back to get another look at her. "How about you? I hope your lieutenant isn't too much of a pain."

"He's just a nuisance sometimes, but it doesn't really bother me anymore. He knows his place and is usually behaved, though I do catch him slacking off now and then."

Ichigo chuckled, which was something he hadn't done in a long time. "So how did you manage to come here again?"

"I heard about what happened to your friend, Orihime. The head captain knew you would go after her in Urahara's Garganta, and he said I should come here and go with you."

"That's great," replied Ichigo as he gave her one of his rare, sweet smiles. "It'll be great having you with us. There's no way those espada will stand a chance against us."

She wagged her finger at him playfully. "We mustn't get cocky." However, she quickly moved out of Ichigo's grasp as Urahara appeared with Uryu. Ichigo, off course, understood why.

The former captain looked surprised to see her. "Well, captain Soi Fong, I didn't know you were coming. So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to help Ichigo rescue his friend. The head captain sent me."

"Oh…that's shocking…well I guess we should get started then." He turned to Ichigo with a smirk. "I'm sure you've been raring to go."

They went back down into the training area, and Urahara fired up the Garganta. After saying goodbye to Yoruichi and Urahara, their rescue mission began. Uryu, and Chad leapt into it first, followed by Ichigo and Soi Fong.

Ichigo knew that they were entering a place that even a soul reaper captain would have trouble surviving, in. He was truly grateful that Soi Fong had decided to come; he could tell that she had asked Yamamoto to send her here.

"Thank you," said Ichigo.

"For what?" asked Soi Fong.

"Everything. Thanks for helping me train, and coming here to help me. I trust you, and I'm glad that you've supported me."

"That means a lot," replied Soi Fong as she ad Ichigo held hands. "You've made me feel happy, and loved. From now on, we can fight together."

Ichigo looked like the happiest man on Earth. He wouldn't have cared if everyone he had ever known was listening and laughing at him, though he was still grateful that Uryu and Chad were too far ahead to hear them.

As they progressed through the Garganta towards Hueco Mundo, Ichigo felt a wave of confidence that no amount of powering up could've given him. From now on, he and Soi Fong would fight together, and they would be stronger together than alone.

Soi Fong felt inner warmth inside her as she held Ichigo's hand. He was there for her in a way the Yoruichi never was. Though she didn't hold a grudge against her old master for leaving so suddenly, she still didn't like being left behind and in the dark. However, before he left, Ichigo had told her where and why he was going and promised that they would see each other again, and here they were now.

They were both in need of a companion they could count on, and they ended up finding one in an unexpected way. As they reached the end of the Garganta, they felt confident and ready to take on even Aizen himself. They both silently vowed to make it through this. They will survive.

* * *

I hope this chapter was long enough. For the ending I wanted to set up the fact that they would fight as one from now on, or something along those lines. I don't really feel like moving farther into the plot, so I thought it would be good to end it just as they're going into Hueco Mundo, and leave the rest up to the reader.


End file.
